


Pendulum

by Zydrate



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cannibalism & ghoulism, F/M, Female Nagachika Hideyoshi, Gen, Hide misses his junk, Hide worries about pronoun usage, Kagune Usage, Kaneki's kakuja, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn With Plot, Violence and Gore, fem!hide, hide is f-ed up, kaneki is f-ed up, takes place after ch.143, the CCG are f-ed up people, things are gonna be so f-ed up, touka is a bit f-ed up from anteiku burning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zydrate/pseuds/Zydrate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Those jerks stole my manly bits, Touka! MY MANLY BITS!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Witchcraft

**Author's Note:**

> alternate summary:
> 
> The CCG is needs a weapon against the ghouls and figuring out Hide's relations to the Centipede, well, its an opportunity too much to pass up.
> 
> \----
> 
> I read too much porn and because of that, I decided to write my own porn. I hope this story comes out okay tbh. I'm a bit nervous about it.  
> I'm sorry about the usage of tags, but I wanted to make sure I covered everything that is to come. And hopefully I did just that lol  
> I decided to use the M rating for now because I'm not sure when the explicit sex and gore and violence will come to play. So since nothing major is happening yet, playing it safe for now.  
> English isn't my first language so I'm sorry about any grammar mistakes and misuse of words.  
> Oh! And by the way, warning for a masturbation scene in here.
> 
> \---
> 
> This story is unbeta'd

Beep.. Beep.. Beep...

 

The hissing of mechanical filled the room along with the steady beeping of a machine nearby. Something airy, cold and crisp, filled lungs before it exhaled, chest slowly rising and falling along with the barely heart beat.

Steady hands of the doctor worked, latex gloves smeared with blood as the scalpel cut and needles sewed.

"How is the patient doing?"

"Vitals are steady and holding." Nearby help informed. Nodding, the surgeon went back to work, snipping the last of the thread before glancing around. There was pensiveness about. This was new ground they were walking; it was succeed or fail.

"Right, bring the blood bag over." He instructed one of his help, who at first seemed to hesitate but did as they were told. Wheeling over the IV stand with a dark red color filled bag dangling from the hooks, they busy once again, finding a vein in a pale arm before pushing the needle into.

All they had to do was wait and see if they did indeed succeed.

 

-

 

"Now, tell me again what exactly was done?"

"Well, they had caught a Ghoul not long ago that had the ability to release a hormonal chemical transition, allowing it able to change sex. A reason why the CCG had a hard time catching it in the first place.

"Now what we did was we harvested this ability through its RC cells directly from the Kakuhou. Once we figured out how the triggered process worked, we went straight to work on.. Tweaking the patient's anatomy before injecting the RC cells into their bloodstream, which in turn would heal the body and its new accommodations."

"Wouldn't that affect the human host?"

"Well, it's been stated that both human and ghouls have RC cells, the only difference is that in ghouls, the count is higher. While our patient here would have just a tad bit higher RC count, it is not enough to push them close to that of a ghoul. There will be side effects, possibly a faster healing process, perhaps even a regeneration process." A shrug was given.

"So, why this host? What makes them so special to the Centipede? Aren't there more suitable hosts?"

A moment of silence, the sound of fabric brushing.

"We had tried to pair the Centipede with others as potential mates to induce the heat cycle, but they both ended up the same. Ripped and/or devoured.

"Someone in Division II had managed to piece and figure out that this patient had connections to the Centipede when they use to be an Assistant there. We're merely gambling that by introducing them to Centipede, he'll take to his new partner considering it be someone he's more familiar with."

"I see.. And what if this doesn't work out?"

"We already have plan B in motion and that is to wipe out his memories, re-write him."

"Mm, I see."

There was quiet shuffling in front of a large display window where a young body laid, hooked up to machines and an IV bag. The slow rising and falling of their chest the only movement as they slumbered on.

"What of the fetus? Would it affect the host in any way? Up the RC cells? It has been known with human mothers share everything with their unborn child in the womb. What side effects are to be expected once a Ghoul fetus is implanted?"

"We theorized perhaps an even higher RC cell count, pushing into the brink of being a Ghoul." Another shrug. "Just theory, but we have the equipment to keep tabs if the RC cells ever get to that point."

"Mm."

Silence fell for a few seconds.

"When will you begin breeding them with the Centipede?"

"When fertility hits. They should have their first menstrual cycle in three to four days or so than in about a week and a half fertility should be high enough to ensure a mating heat. By also injecting RC cells into the patient, it increases a higher chance of impregnation considering how almost incompatible humans and ghouls are."

"I see. What will be done till then?"

"Leading up to the menstrual cycle, we'll be introducing the patient's scent to the Centipede, study his reactions towards it and if it has a positive output, then we'll slowly introduce the patient to the Centipede up till their menstrual cycle hits. Afterward, we'll 'tease' the Ghoul when fertility is high by placing clothes of the patient's within It's cell, driving the Ghoul into a rut before beginning the breeding process."

"What will become of the host then?"

"Depends I suppose on the Higher Ups. If the offspring shows promise and lives up to the expectation, we may breed them again for another halfling. As far as the Higher-Ups are concerned, the patient is a terrorist for infiltrating the CCG and aiding the Centipede during the Anteiku Raid a few months back."

"So, once the Centipede's memories have been wiped, they'll dispose of the host?"

"That I cannot answer."

"Inhumane."

"I suppose so."

"Good work, though. This will surely be a first!"

"Thank you, sir."

 

\--

 

There was muffled voices. Always muffled, caged behind glass, something so easily breakable, but he was  _so weak_.

They had up the doses of RC suppressants once more after his last fit that left a few Investigators dead.

Served them right. Caging a monster never had a happy outcome, how stupid were these people?

The cold metal bit into the skin of his wrists, bringing back painful memories. He swore he could hear Jason cackling. Shivers ran down his back, the back of his head throbbing, his breathing labored.

Was because of the suppressants?

Or just from behind stabbed in the head?

He couldn't tell.

His head jerked, mind wandering to what these people had in store now. Lately, they been bringing him _offerings._  Offerings that smelled ripe of fertility. It was enticing but at the same time, not.

He showed his appreciation visually. Torn limbs, strung out intestines and organs.

Appreciative indeed. He didn't even eat them!

His head lifted, nose twitching, a soft cloth had been tied firmly around his eyes, blocking his view and forced to rely on his other senses.

His head jerked to the tinkling sound of a woman's voice that spoke his name so teasingly.

_Rize..?_

As usual, he was granted no answer, left in the silence again. His wrists tug at his restraints, the cold metal biting more into his flesh.

_Let me eat you!_ _**LET ME EAT YOU!!** _

His head jerked up to the insane cackle echoing around in the quiet of the room, his heart thudding so loudly he was sure other ghouls could hear it from their confinements.

_What's one thousand minus seven?_

Countdown he did, feeling his anxiety melt away, allowing him to relax, that was till he heard the sliding of a door. His nose twitched, ready to pick out the scent of who was with him.

His nostrils flared as he inhaled deeply and suddenly it felt he was punched right in the face as the scent of damp earth after rain hit his nose.

It smelled like home.

Home.

...HIDE!!

He jerked, strain and bared his teeth. He hadn't realized he began screaming, demanding where Hide was! The need to protect his best friend, his home...!

Hide was still alive!

Guilt hit him, knowing he had given up thinking Hide was alive after waking up in the sewers with the taste of blood in his mouth and Hide nowhere in sight after finding him there.

Hide.. His best friend had known what he was this whole time and had accepted him. He had thought he lost his home by his own hands, but this scent was fresh! Too fresh!

"WHERE IS HE?" Roared Kaneki. He may have failed to save the others, but he won't fail again to save and protect Hide.

"GIVE HIM TO ME!"

His only answer was the slates of the air vents opening and RC suppressants gas  flooding into the room. Kaneki back and coughed harshly, struggling to keep focus, but he was weak enough. Unable to help but inhale the gas, it wasn't long till his struggles weaken before his body slumped, out cold.

The slates closed and the gas disperses after a few minutes before guards enter the room to gather up the Ghoul and take him away.

Behind the display glass, handshakes were going around, murmurs of congratulations echoed.

The first test had been a success.

 

\---

 

The second test was even more promising, despite the minor setbacks of the Ghoul having managed to get out of his restraints.

He screamed, demanded where Hide was flipping the chair and flung it at the shatter proof glass. Black digits yank the blindfold off revealing the gray and black and red eyes.

"What did you do with him?!" Screamed the Ghoul, baring his teeth like a rabid animal. Even with the RC suppressants, he was still relatively strong.

"A true promise indeed." One observed behind the display glass. Murmurs of agreement strung along as eyes watched the half Ghoul banged against the glass in a rage.

Just what were these people playing at?

Nostrils flaring in anger, the soft scent of Hide floated up to Kaneki's nose, eyes darting over to where the fallen white piece of cloth laid. Pulling away, he moves to scoop up the fabric, holding it up to his nose and inhaled deeply.

It was fresh, maybe a day or two old. Hide smelled to be in good condition yet the lingering scent of medicine seemed to be attached. His eyebrows scrunched up in concern as he took another whiff.

It did smell like medicine... Was he hurt?

His chest tighten.

Had he hurt Hide badly?

Eyes slipped shut as Kaneki just held the cloth to his nose, breathing in the scent slowly, feeling himself calm. How strange that Hide would have that effect in him. He always had when they were younger.

_Hide..._

Guilt clutched at his chest again. Guilt for worrying Hide. Guilt for leaving him. Guilt for dragging him into this mess when he fought hard to keep the blond away.

Maybe if he had told Hide straight out what happened...

No.. He remembered Touka's threat of killing Hide if he ever figured out. The ghoul's upper lip curled up in a feral growl. He liked Touka, he did and he may have been too weak to do anything back then, but he was different, stronger and wouldn't hesitate to put Touka down if she had laid a finger on Hide.

Even if she was a friend.

The opening of shafts caught the male's attention, head jerking up as the vents opened, gas spewing in. Coughing harshly, Kaneki backed up as if he could escape the inevitable. He felt his lungs burn from the RC gas suppressants, causing him to cough again. His head began to go fuzzy as everything began to spin. It wasn't long till he lost control of his bodily function, legs giving away beneath him and he felt everything start rushing up.

Or was he rushing down?

He hit the ground hard with a loud thud, barely registering the door to the room had swung open and people were approaching in such a slow motion. He weakly bared his teeth before eyes rolled back into his head, blackening out.

The fabric laid in his curled fingers.

 

\----

 

The third test was two days later.

As a piece of cloth with Hide's scent attach was presented, Kaneki could smell something was off right off the bat.

Hide's scent was stronger, fresher as if they plucked it off his best friend and woven it into the cloth. It smelled ripped.

It smelled really good.

Then his body did something strange. It  _reacted_.

Cuffed and blindfolded again, all Kaneki could do was inhale again, taking in Hide's scent. There was still the underlining scent of medicine, but this ripped and delicious new hidden scent overrode that.

His pants began to feel tight.

The door hissed open and suddenly the room was filled with Hide's scent. It was overwhelming and Kaneki's head began to spin.

"Hide..?" His head jerked up, nose to the air like a blood hound and inhaled sharply. Hide's scent was so strong, so mouth watering and that ripped and the delicious scent was stronger.

It was primal almost.

Hide's scent smelled like...

It smelled like..  _Fertility_.

That's what it was.

Hide was ripped, fertile and dammit, Kaneki just  _had_ to have him.

"Gimme... GIMME!" He snarled, pulling on his cuffs as metal bit into his flesh. He had to claim Hide, needed to mark him before another Ghoul did.

Mine... _MINE!_

A whole new instincts flood open that Kaneki never experienced, yet he couldn't care, easily overtaken. All he had was one thing on his mind; Hide. Straining harder, Kaneki tried to lurch at whatever was there, needing to grab it, hold it close. His head spun, overwhelmed by Hide's scent, his lower back itch to release the kagune, but too weak to do so.

"Quit fucking around and GIVE HIM TO ME!" Snarled Kaneki, teeth bared, drool frothing at the corner of his mouth like a rabid dog. All instincts drove him to get to Hide, grab him and mark him, rub his scent all over the blond and let everyone know just exactly who he belonged to.

Hide was **HIS.**

His to hold.

His to mark.

His to  _fuck_.

And Gods, Kaneki wanted to fuck the other. Wanted to mount him, rut him till both were spent realized smelled like nothing but of him and cum.

Yes, yes, that's  _exactly_ what Kaneki wanted.

He has been chanting 'gimme gimme' in his delirious state the half Ghoul hadn't realized the RC Cells had been solidifying as it crawled up behind his back, crawling over his shoulders like a live organism. The room he was within has lit up with a blinking red light, sirens wailing that cause the Ghoul to grimace and snarl.

It wasn't long till the room was flooding with gas quicker than before. It was more thick this time, attacking every orifice, causing his eyes to water and burn. He let out a disdain about,  eyes squeezing shut tight, but the suppressants were doing their job as the kagune armor began to recede, disappearing beneath his clothes.

Kaneki drew in raspy breaths, finding it more difficult to breathe, watching as the blackness began to creep into his vision. He was weak enough that the door swung open to the room and strong arms pulled him odd the chair after cuffs clicked open.

His head rolled back, blinking bleary eyes as he was dragged out and down a hallway, watching as the passing lights above, flicker by. They were too bright for his retina, forcing his eyes to close and breath deeply through his nose.

The sweet scent of damp earth still clogged his nose.

What seemed like an eternity of being dragged, Kaneki was pulled into a more dull lit room and tossed onto something soft. He rolled over in a sluggish movement just in time to see the door closed and seal off.

Alone again.

His eyes closed once more and gave into the darkness.

 

\-----

 

It was like a flip had been switched.

There was this warm, gnawing hunger in the pits of his stomach yet Kaneki didn't actually feel hunger. It was a whole different kind of hunger, the kind that can only be settled in an intimate way.

He had woke up the next day with a tent in his pants, his shaft hard and twitching. Kaneki had been appalled and embarrassed that he even had a hard on.

His hand had drifted down to palm it but hesitated knowing there were camera's in his room to watch him. Rolling over to give his back to the door and hopefully where the camera was installed, Kaneki let his hand venture down to his pants again, slipping fingers in and slowly began to palm himself.

He tilt his head, biting into the pillow to muffle a moan. Masturbation was a thing he didn't do often, always finding it embarrassing, but at this moment, it was doing wonders to the stiff wood in his pants. Fingers wrapped and worked his cock, pumping up and down, rubbing the head, but it was lacking something, missing something.

He suddenly could recall the scent of the damp earth again.

Hide.

That's what was missing. Hide.

Kaneki wonders how tight the bond would feel, his ass squeezing around his dick, flexing and tightening. The sounds Hide would make as he was fucked into and the sound of flesh slapping...

His hips were thrusting into his hand by then in a rhythm as vision of Hide beneath him played in his mind's eye. His flushed face, parted and kiss swollen lips, legs spread open in a hungry invitation. A groan left Kaneki, stroking himself faster before his peak was hit, body stiffening as he creamed in his own pants and in his hands.

Heavy breathing filled the air as his body began to relax. A few moments pass before the Ghoul was moving, pulling cum covered hand out of his pants and wipes it on the bed in disgust. He was soon going to regret his decision of jacking off in his pants, already feeling the wet and stickiness press against his flesh.

Sitting up, Kaneki glanced around in the dimly lit room, the heat still there, clawing at his stomach. What he did wasn't enough, only made the ache burn more.  Suddenly there was a clanking sound and the Ghoul glance towards his door, watching as a small opening in his door slid open and something in plastic pushed in.

He first thought it was food, moving off his bed and grab it only to realize it was a pair of clean pants. His face flushed at realizing they /had/ watched.

A bunch of fucking perverts.

Frowning, Kaneki just stripped off his old pants and ripped the plastic apart to pull in the more clean pants. Moving back to his bed, he ripped the sheets off, tossing them to the side and flipped his mattress around before flopping on it, face buried into his pillow.

It wasn't long till he fell back asleep, dreaming of Hide crying and whimpering in pleasure beneath him.

 

\------

 

Listening to the sound of his own heartbeat was probably what kept him insane than oppose to listening to that never ending beeping next to him from the machine.

Hide had only been awake for a few days, groggy and confused as well panicking on why he couldn't see or why he felt handcuffed to the bed he was in. His nurse didn't take long to arrive when he began shouting, explaining to him that he was in a ward run by the CCG and that he was put under arrest for aiding an SS rated Ghoul.

As for his eyesight, they said there been some damage to his cornea.

"But I feel like I can still see?"

"Darling, it only feels like that because you're blind. All you ever going to see is the pitch blackness." His nurse 'tsk', pouring him a glass of water. "Now take your medicine and rest. I'll be back to check up on you."

Hide did as he was told, though unable to shake this feeling something was off.

When the nurse had returned, she came with a doctor who examined Hide.

"Any soreness?"

"No."

"Headaches?"

"No."

"Good."

Hide frown slightly, turning (or so he hope) his head where he heard the doctor's voice came from. "Am I going to jail?" There was no use hiding what he did. Yes, he joined the CCG to gain Intel on Kaneki's whereabouts, pose as an office to join the raid on Anteiku, but for aiding Kaneki? It was far from true, but it wasn't like Hide was going to lie and say that he wouldn't dream of ever doing that.

Because he would.

He wouldn't hesitate to get his best friend out of there. Away from the fighting and just somewhere safe, but he didn't get to do either, just let the Ghoul snack on him so he could regain his strength.

Hide didn't hold it against Kaneki, considering he offered himself up to the unstable Ghoul who still manage to notice that it was him.

Just the thought of where he was bitten, Hide tried to reach for his shoulder but felt the cuff keep him in place.

"How long do I have to wear these?" Asked Hide.

"Until the CCG come for you, I suppose. It might take awhile, they're doing clean up even days later." Hum the doctor.

Hide frown again. "Then how am I suppose to go to the bathroom??"

"The nurse will give you a bed pan." The oh so casual reply. It only manages to irritate the blond further.

It was ridiculous how they were treating him. If he was supposedly blind, then why were they afraid of him trying to escape?! Hide gave the doctor a piece of his mind, telling him the same exact thing. They only ended up sedating the blond went he became too rowdy.

The next day Hide was less rowdy and slightly obedient.

He had given up trying to ask what was the outcome of the raid. Every time he asked, he was either given an evasive answer or nothing at all and it wasn't worth the headache. Being treated like some criminal was not his best moment.

So, Hide kept to his thoughts, wondering if Kaneki got out okay, that he was laying low. When he saw his best friend in the sewer, clad in his kakjua form, Hide would admit he had been frighten at first because that was Kaneki.

Kaneki he grew up with. Kaneki who was a book nerd. Kaneki who was quiet, shy and soft spoken.

Now Kaneki was different, teetering on losing his mind, but even through his muttering and incoherency, he still recognized Hide. It was a moment that almost broke his heart, realizing that things could have been done differently instead of coming to this. He could've kept Kaneki safe, could've helped him instead of keeping his mouth shut and waited for the other to come to him.

It was too late now, wasn't it?

Sighing, Hide leans against the bed, his blacken vision his only comfort.

When his thoughts weren't occupying his time, Hide began to take note that his body felt.. Well,  _off_.

There seemed to be this weight on his chest and down below, well, when he peed, he was pretty sure he was missing his junk. He told the nurse if he was all attached and she told him he was that perhaps it was the med making him a bit off.

Yeah, sure, the meds. What were they giving him that wasn't morphine then? He was sure even morphine wasn't that strong to make him feel out of it, though he did sleep allot.

No, something was off and when he tries to twist and rub his thighs together, he notices he was lacking there.

_Oh, gods... I lost my dick!_

His prize possession was gone! Or else he be able to feel it!! When he brought it up again, the nurse only chided him.

If only his hands were free so he could figure out if he really was crazy or not, but then only time they were free was the one hand so he could feed himself when food was brought and he wasn't left alone. The nurse stayed with him as he ate and locked him up when he was done.

He wasn't even allowed to walk!

It was pure torture!

Hide could hear the wheeling of cart squeak into his room, his nurse greeting him lightly as well telling him what was on the menu. Just rice and some fish with steam snow peas.

Yum..

As usual, the one cuff was undone, leaving him with his free hand to pick up his fork with the help of his nurse (because using chopsticks was more challenging when blind), and shove the race onto the plastic utensil and lifted it up to his mouth to eat. It took quite a practice for Hide to even get the hang of eating, hating on being babied the first few days he woke up. He didn't like being useless and definitely, didn't like being treated as such. So it was no surprise that he quickly learn how to feed himself with little help as possible.

As he ate slowly, the nurse as always took her usual seating and flipped on the channel to whatever program she watched during this time. It sounded like some soap opera judging by what he heard when he decided to pay attention. As his fork dip to cut the fish in half, Hide poised in mid-motion when the sudden blaring of alarms went off in the hospital. There was crackling of the walkie talkie coming to life next to the nurse and he caught bits of 'Asset out of containment' and 'Code 7 8 15 21 12'. Hide frown and asked what was going on, but his nurse was already bustling around judging by her sudden movements.

"Just sit and wait." She ordered, moving out of his room, hearing the door shut.

His door was never shut.

Hide did as he was told at first, sitting there, listening to the shouts and the commotion muffled behind his door. He could pick up the squeaks of shoes running back and forth. Something big was happening, something really bad.

Shifting in his bed, Hide realized he had one free hand loose and quickly move to try and to pry loose of the other cuff. He yanked and tug before blindly reaching for the small tab of butter that came with his breakfast earlier. Wasting no time, the blond uses his teeth to rip the plastic opening and just dip his fingers into the soft margarine and rubbed it over his wrist and around the metal before trying again. He slipped free easily with a few more tugs.

Yanking the blankets back, Hide swung his legs out, feet touching the cold tile floor even with his socks on and stumbled. A yelp escaped him as he crashed to the floor, his equilibrium a bit off. Shakily he tried again, pushing himself up onto his feet slowly, Hide took his time to push up, legs wobbly. He reached out, clutching the bed rail for support, the blond patient himself to gain his composure and bearing before attempting to walk. Though it really was a shuffle and bumping into things, hands out to keep himself from falling and running into walls.

What seemed like hours (really it was only minutes), Hide reached the bathroom, pushing the door open and searched for the light before flipping it on. He chided himself soon after since he was blind, why did he need the lights? Muscle reflex was all he chalked it up to before searching for the sink, getting turned around a few times before hands came in contact with the cool ceramic.

Clutching it, a wave of nauseous overcame him and he had to wait it out before fingers scrambled up, clutching the bandages and began to tug and pull, unwrapping it little by little. _How strange... Why is my vision getting lighter?_ Soon the last piece was removed and he took a slow and deep breath. He was blind, that's what the doctor and nurses kept telling him, but there was light behind his eyelids. What the hell?

Clutching the sides of the sink, little by little he pries his eyes open, light peeking then flooding into his retina causing him to grimace and flinch greatly as he jerked back. His eyes squeezed shut, his heart beating wild.

He wasn't blind. He wasn't blind. _He wasn't blind._

Those people _lied_ to him. But why? What was the purpose of lying?!

Slowly he cracked his eyes open little by little, letting his pupils focus, his vision adjusts as everything came into play. From the sight of the sink to the beige color tiles, Hide wanted to cry at first, thinking he would never see, but anger soon replaces it along with confusion. He didn't understand why the doctor told him he was blind?

Once his eyes adjust more fully, Hide took a look at himself, noticing the longer and messy blond hair, the brown streaks showing more promptly. He looked like he lost weight from however long he was in a coma. His eyes continued down before spotting something on his chest.

Wait a minute...

Lifting up a hand, he touched his chest before flinching as something soft and bumpy there. Why was something soft and bumpy? There shouldn't be something there that was soft and bumpy! Oh Gods, did he have a tumor there!? Was he going to die!?

Freaking out internally, Hide yanks his hospital gown out and glance down. Suddenly his heart stilled and his body just froze, brown chocolate eyes taking in what he saw while his brain was still registering on what he was even seeing.

Were those...

Are those... _BREASTS!?_

Hide covered himself, staring at the mirror. No, he was just imagining it! Still loopy off the medicine! There was no way he could have breasts!

Staring a few more seconds at himself, Hide yanks his gown out again and glance down. A very unmanly squeaked left him once he realize _s those were freaking breasts!_ He had BREASTS!

Why!?

Another thought occurred and he yanked up his own, paling even more.

His dick was gone!

Those bastards stole his dick!

_Ohgodsohgodsohgods...!!!_

What was he going to do? How was this even possible?! This was still his body right? Hide was sure this was still his body, but if so-- WHERE IN HELL DID THOSE OTHER PARTS COME FROM!? What kind of fucked up mad doctor experiment was this!?

Hide had no time to freak out anymore when a blood-curdling scream slice through the air, sending the hair on the back of his neck to stand up. Clutching the gown close to his body with some newly added bits, Hide glance towards his bathroom door, reaching out to pull it open by the knob. He hasn't realized how quiet it seemed to have gotten.

Just what the heck had happened?

Poking his head out, he listened, holding his breath, but there was nothing. No one was moving, no one was talking and his door was wide open.

He was sure the nurse had shut it.

Swallowing thickly, apprehension in his body, Hide took a tentative step out, eyes sweeping his room for any intruder. He pulls the door halfway closed, fingers on the knob in case he had to jump back in the bathroom and slam the door shut. He wasn't giving anyone a chance to get inside along with him.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. His eyes flitted to his bed, recalling all those horror movies he seen and duck down to peek under but the wires and frame kept anyone from hiding there. He let out a breath of relief, releasing the bathroom door and walked towards his bed shakily. 

Where the hell was everyone? Hide thought, leaning over his bed, trying to crane his neck to see if he could spot anyone.

He spotted something alright, the soles of shoes right outside his door and blood. A puddle of crimson blood still oozing out. His heart dropped to his stomach and cringe back.

What could have done that?!

Well, he knew what could've, he just hope it was really some crazy patient that snapped and is going on a killing rampage.

Trying to calm his beating heart, Hide almost misses the sound of something clicking, almost like an insect. It was quiet, but because he was the only one in his room, he caught it right away.

He stood still, statue still as fingers grasp the sheets so tightly his knuckles were going white. The clicking came from above and Hide curse all those times he watched those stupid horror movies. Why did he do it? Why??

Swallowing and praying to whoever was listening, Hide force himself to tilt his head up, praying that he wasn't going to die. Eyes moved upwards along the ceiling and there above him crouch to the ceiling on all fours, the crimson scaled rinkaku wavering about; was Kaneki.

The same Kaneki he been hoping was alive and somewhere far away. Hide es both relieved and upset that he was there. It wasn't long till he notices something was wrong, something was off with Kaneki.

He was still a kakuja.

"K... Kaneki?" Hide whispered quietly, but not quiet enough as the Ghoul's head snapped backward, revealing the long and slender curved insect-like beak. The third eye in the middle rolling around with a clatter before pinpointing RIGHT on the blond.

" _ **HiiIIiidDdEee**_.." The Ghoul's voice came out distorted and broken. He unlatched himself from the ceiling, fell and twisted his body in mid air to land on both his hands and feet right before Hide.

Hide has turned around by this point, figuring it was unwise to give a Ghoul your back, even if it was Kaneki. He trusted his best friend, but this was a whole new territory!

"Y-yeah buddy... It's me." His voice cracked before clearing his throat. He was not afraid and there was no reason to sound like he was afraid, dammit!

As Kaneki kept crouched there, the blond took note of the two pair of kagune's that were out. There was the rinkaku and a different set of rinkaku that looked like... Long skinny appendages with clawlike ends.

This wasn't good.

"Ka--" Hide was cut off when the tail like rinkaku appendages moved, wrapping around his waist before another trail up his left leg, slithering up towards his thigh.

"Kaneki, stop!" Hide tried to bat away the kagune but his hand was jerked away by another rinkaku tail and while he would've taken the time to marvel the kagune, there was no time as Kaneki was moving, pressing his half covered face into his stomach.

He could hear the half Ghoul inhaled deeply before exhaling.

" _ **GimME.. gIMme..**_ " Growled Kaneki, hands clutching at Hide's gown and began to tug hard enough that the threads were breaking apart, cloth ripping. Hide began to panic, reaching down with his free hand to push at his best friend's face.

"STOP!" He shouted.

It only seem to piss off the kakuja.

With a snarl, Kaneki was lunging up, pinning the blond to the bed, bare and bloody teeth snapping inches from Hide's face.

" **MINE**!" Snarled the Ghoul.

Hide merely bit his lower lip, studying his best friend. Gods, just what did they do to him? Why was he acting like this? As much as he wanted to cry, the blond kept himself in check and worked to try and soothe the frazzled Ghoul.

"Alright, Kaneki... Alright, this is yours. It's okay." He whispered. "It's okay... You're okay... I'm here. I'm right here." He soothed, leaning as best as he could and press his forehead against the others.

"We're okay, buddy. We're okay."

A quiet rumbling came from Kaneki's chest, the Ghoul pleased but at the same time, the other part him working to gain back control. He could feel it, the tug of his reasoning, his humanity, screaming at him to protect Hide.

Protect? From what?

Who would dare hurt what was his?

The Ghoul lean down, taking more of Hide's scent, his grip on the blond loosening as he places his whole weight onto the other. Hide wasn't going anywhere soon.

The blond took advantage of his given freedom, moving his hands to pet the snow color hair and rub down to his neck. He was frantically trying to figure out how to break Kaneki out of his spell he put on himself. The last time it was just him talking to Kaneki.

But that was it, wasn't it?

Leaning back enough, Hide cupped Kaneki's face, forcing the Ghoul to look at him. "Do you remember the sewers? Remember when I found you there?" He asked, watching for any flicker of recognition. "Remember what I said? That how I knew all this time? That it didn't matter and it doesn't cause you're my best friend, Kaneki. You're practically my family and that I everything to protect you." His hands move to slip down and grasp the Ghoul's shoulder.

Kaneki stiffens above him suddenly, his third eye flickering back and forth, up and down. Hide only smiled the smile that was only reserved for Kaneki. Soft and full of warmth, full of the love he had for his childhood friend.

"Do you remember what I said?" He whispered, giving his shoulder another squeeze. "I said--"

"Let's.." Kaneki spoke softly, tears starting to drop down his cheek. "Go home.."

Hide nodded. "Yeah, buddy. Let's go home." Arms move up to wrap around the Ghoul, hugging him tightly.

"H... Hi.. de.." The voice sounded broken, full of regret. The blond lean back, lips parting to speak, but whatever words he was about to say, died the moment a shout of command came from his doorway.

Hide's eyes widen, head snapping over to see an Investigator with his quinque drawn out. Whatever progress he made with Kaneki, was all gone as the kakuja snarled, head jerking up and a kagune lashed out, impaling into the other's stomach with a loud wet squish.

The appendage whipped out, dripping in fresh blood as the body crumple to the ground. It wasn't long till two more took the fallen Dove, gun raised and poised towards the Ghoul.

"Kaneki!" Hide lean up, wrapping his arms around the other's shoulder, using his body as a shield the moment someone screamed fire. But the Ghoul was quick, he clutches the blond to him as he twisted his body to take the hits. It stung, but the damage was minimal, already healing as he was lunging from the bed.

"Fire again! Quick! He's getting away!" Someone shouted.

The kagune flailed about, one hooking underside the bed and flipped it up to use as a shield from the spray of bullets. The few others launch out towards the window, shattering the glass before the Ghoul himself jumped out.

Hide screamed, clutching onto Kaneki as they plummeted downwards. Two of the rinkaku stretch downwards, impaling into the sidewalk and slowed their fall. As feet touch the ground, Kaneki took off, carrying Hide bridal style, putting as much distance between them and the Doves.

 

\-------

 

The pounding of the door put Touka in the sourest mood as possible. Flipping the light on in her room, she slipped on her slippers, rubbing at her eyes as irritation worked up to its point.

The banging wasn't ceasing and fearing Hinami would awake soon, the teen shuffled out of her room towards the living room. She knew it wasn't Yomo, he had the keys to the apartment and it wasn't like him to bang at the door in gods-knows-what-hour unless of course, it was an emergency.

Then again, he had the keys.

The pounding grew fiercer causing Touka to snarl. "Hang on a fucking _minute!_ " She shouted, flipping the lamp on in the living room and headed to the door, undoing the locks as quickly as she could just so she could give this rude asshole a piece of her mind.

"Don't you know what fucking _time it is?!_ " She snarled the moment the door was yanked open.

There stood a familiar blond who had once regularly visited Anteiku when a certain waiter worked there. He was dressed in a dirty hospital gown, grime-streaked across his face and arms, his hair longer the last time she saw him.

"...Hide..?" Confusion in Touka's voice evident. 

"Touka!"


	2. Tiptoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait! Life and work had gotten in the way and drained me to a point that writing was too much effort :c  
> But nonetheless! I manage to get it done and I hope it pleases you all! And even a day early since I was aiming for Saturday!  
> This chapter really stressed me out a bit because it wasn't going the way I wanted it and had to fight to make it work. Especially the beginning! The beginning was suppose to be short but ended up being this long monster lol  
> But I did it, I got it all to flow (hopefully) haha  
> Not much really happens (at least I think lol), just to set things up for later plot. I pray that I wrote out Touka and Hinami just fine. I tone Touka down a bit mainly because on how she is in :re.  
> Somewhere along the way she must've toned down, but it's hard to tell since she is barely given any screen time.
> 
> Warnings for vomiting and self groping(?) I suppose lol and gore.
> 
> \----
> 
> This story is unbeta'd

Feet pounded against the wet pavement of melted snow, rounding the corner to be out of sight before back slammed against the brick wall. Breathing heavily, hot puffs of air escapes pale lips as arms tighten their hold around another body.

“...neki..” A faint whisper of his name.

Glancing down through his half broken Kakuja mask, Kaneki studied the blond in his arms, who was struggling at the moment to get loose. An unbidden growl rose in the Kakuja's throat, causing the squirming body to still.

“Kaneki..” The soft voice spoke again. “I can walk, put me down please.” It was a gentle way to order the ghoul without making it seem like it was an order.

Hide hadn't recognized any part of the city they were in. It didn't seem like they were in the 20th ward, so perhaps another ward?

After a moment, Kaneki had moved to gently deposit Hide onto his feet, in which the blond held onto his best friend to keep him study and gain his bearings back. Two rinkaku tails move to loosely wrapped around his waist in help to keep him from falling, which the blond ignored at the moment, glancing around the corner.

The streets seemed clear at the moment though he wasn't sure how fast and far Kaneki had run. They could be in a neighboring ward, but without knowing where they were being held before, it was hard for Hide to pinpoint their exact location.

Glancing back, Hide notice Kaneki staring at him curiously with his third and ghoul eye.

“What?” Prompted the blond.

When the ghoul gave no answer, Hide only shrugged and squirm out of the kagune's hold moving down the sidewalk. He could already feel the ice cold wetness seeping into the bottom of his hospital socks. Hide did his best to ignore it as he /tried/ walked down the sidewalk.

Slipping and sliding a bit, Hide's arms flailed, trying to grab anything to hold only to fall right on his ass. “Ow..” A groan escaped him and glance down only to see his hospital gown slipped enough to remind the blond of his new bodily predicament. Flushing, he quickly jerked his gown up to cover his chest.

 _Right..boobs.._ Hide groan inwardly, slowly pushing himself up without trying to flash anyone any other new body parts. Looking up, Hide spotted Kaneki still where he was, watching him intently as he kept on guard.

"Dude! You could've caught me or something!" Huffed out the male gone female. The ghoul merely tilts his head, unsure of what he did wrong.

Hide just muttered 'never mind' under his breath, standing up once more and cautiously began to walk. Keeping a hand against the wall this time for support. It was hard to calculate how long the CCG Doves may track them down since everything went by in a blur. Glancing back to see Kaneki was looking somewhere else, the blond figured Kaneki had got them far enough from danger to relax.

Looking away, Hide continues on his trek, going over what had transpired so far and why Kaneki was still in his Kakuja state. Had they drugged him? Did they develop something to keep Kaneki this way? If so, how long would it be till it wore off? What if it never wore off? What was he going to do then? But it wasn't like Kaneki was going on some rampage, he seemed pretty docile at the moment. Hide let out a frustrated growl, fingers running through his messy long blond locks. He hated not knowing anything about Kakuja's since the books he read about ghouls gave very little information about that topic. All it said that a Kakuja was basically formed from cannibalizing on other ghouls. So it was like ghoulism, right? And if that was true, just how many ghouls had Kaneki devoured to get to that state?

Biting his lower lip in worry, Hide had realized just how much over his head he got into. Yes, Kaneki was his damn best friend in this world and wanted nothing more to help but, but this was too much. Whatever Hide knew about ghouls was from books written on facts and theories and he only picked it up because of Kaneki, but a Kakuja? This was a whole new playing field. How could he help Kaneki if he didn't have the information?

So deep into his thoughts, Hide failed to realize he was being tracked till something sharp and solid embedded right into the spot before him. Yelping out in surprise, Hide stumbles back, glancing over with wide eyes to see a ghoul slink out of the shadow of the building, his black and red eyes glowing in hunger.

“Fresh.. _meat_.” He hissed. The kagune pulled itself free from the wall only to strike towards Hide once more. The blond ducked to avoid getting impaled only to slip and fall on his ass, his gown hitching up his legs. Immediately the ghoul's eyes locked onto those thighs and they licked his lips.

"Thighs always been the best part." He purred. "Tender, meaty. It's not every day human wanders in here. Like a pig on a platter." He began to salivate, drool dripping down his chin. Hide scrambled backward, eyes flicking back and forth, looking for anything to defend himself.

As the ghoul lunged towards him, Hide twisted his body, scrambling up onto his feet, slipping a few times and cursed loudly. He barely got his feet beneath him before being knocked down again by the ghoul. A struggling quickly ensued with Hide trying to break free but quickly overpowered by the ghoul who easily pinned him face down to the ground.

"Meat.. meat. Lovely fresh meat~!" Sang the ghoul, dragging Hide's hospital gown up. The blond grit his teeth, kicking his legs to deter the flesh eating monster above him. A crack caught both their attention and glanced up seeing the white hair Kakuja hunch over on all fours. There was scratching along the cold pavement. Hide's eyes darted to the sound to spot one of the rinkaku tails had changed shapes, there were more like pointed insect-like legs having sprouted from the side. He watches it crawl closer, catching the black and red scales.

“ **M I N E**.” Guttural out Kaneki.

The ghoul stiffens above Hide. "What... The fuck are you?" The ghoul hissed out.

Hide wasn't sure if the ghoul said the wrong thing or perhaps he was taking forever to move because next thing he knew, warm blood was dripping on the back of his head. He stilled at the feeling and slowly glance up to see a rinkaku tail had impaled into the ghoul above. He could hear the gurgle from the other ghoul and tried to tilt his head up further to see where exactly the ghoul had been impaled.

Kaneki was already moving, climbing up the side of the building, the tail appendage curling around the ghoul and dragged it up after him. Hide was still frozen on the ground, watching the Kakuja disappeared over the edge of the building along with the ghoul.

Yes, Hide thought, he was way too over his head.

After a few seconds had passed, the blond slowly began to move, pushing himself up and patted himself down, to make sure everything was in place beside the abnormal body parts before reaching up to touch the back of his head. It was still wet and when he pulled his fingers away, he spotted the dark stain of red on fingertips. Swallowing, Hide looked back up at the building where Kaneki was before looking around and crouch next to some leftover snow, using it to clean his hand and even rubbed some on the back of his head in hopes it would soak up the blood.

Rubbing more snow onto his hand, it wasn't till something press up against the back of his head that had Hide freezing.  _Really? Can we go another second without being caught off guard!?_ Tonight was really shaping up to not be his best night. It was right up there along with studying for an exam all night on red bull only to crash and drool all over his test paper in the middle of class. Hide winced at the painful memory before quickly being brought back to reality at whatever was press against the back of his head, press harder.

“Where is he?” A stern voice spoke. Hide didn't even have to look to see it was Dove. How did they manage to catch up so quickly?

"Who?" The blond played dumb. There was a click and the prodding became harder. Well shit, it was a gun. Hide took his earlier statement back, _this_ was the worst night ever. Slowly Hide eases his hands up to show he was unarmed. While Doves had no quarrels with killing ghouls, Hide wasn't sure how kindly they took to humans helping out ghouls.

"This is not the time to play stupid. All CCG headquarters are on high alert because of the Kakuja having escaped a nearby facility with a blonde human. I didn't think he shows up in the 13th Ward but here you are." The Investigator informed.

 _13_ _th_ _ward. That was pretty far from the 20_ _th_ _ward._ Hide pondered before thoughts were interrupted again as he was forcefully jerked up onto his feet.

"Again I ask, where. is. The. Kakuja?" the Dove asked as Hide faced him. He wasn't alone. There were about four others all with quinque's out, looking around on high alert. Hide knew they already inform the other Doves looking for them and it probably wouldn't be long till they arrived as well. It was a bloodshed being set up.

Hide stuck his hands high up in the air. “I surrender!” He shouted loudly, catching all their attention. “I don't know where the ghoul went! Just kinda kidnapped me and dumped my ass here. It killed a ghoul earlier and just took off thataway!” He jerked a thumb behind his back.

Hide didn't care if they believed him, but as long as he could just get them out of here, maybe he can save these lives from Kaneki's wrath because judging earlier, his best friend was quite overprotective in his Kakuja state.

As he figured, the Dove before him was giving a scrutinizing look and roughly pushed Hide towards a fellow Investigator. "Take her back to HQ." He ordered.

"I'm a guy!" Shouted Hide, his mouth moving faster than his brain. All fives Investigators looked at him before looking down his body. Immediately Hide cross his arms over his chest, feeling a bit violated.

“Right, a guy.” Another Dove snorted. Hide turn to snap at him before eyes widen as something or more like / _someone_ came catapulting right at the Dove.

“KA--!!”

He couldn't even get the ghoul's name out as the Kakuja barreled into the Dove, knocking them both to the ground with the ghoul on top. It was the end for the poor Investigator as the kagune easily ripped into his body, dipping with ease into the soft of his belly. Dark red blood pooled out quickly like a squeezed sponge as the other appendages struck forward, ripping limbs apart, bones snapping loudly as there was a loud and wet viscera squish.

Blood painted the wet pavement and stain Hide's socks as specks of red splashed on the hem of his hospital gown. He stood there frozen as the sound of wet and squishy meaty sounds reach his ears as Kaneki continue to tear apart the Dove.

“GET HIM!”

The remaining four rushed towards the ghoul who began feasting on one of the wet organs in his hand. Hide didn't have time to react as the Kakuja struck, his kagune morphing into a different shape, entwining with one another to create two large thorny rinkaku appendages, thicker, deadlier and quicker as one had impaled and saw into one of the attacking Investigators.

Hide quickly covered his mouth to keep from bile rising as the strong scent of musty coppery blood hit his nose. Staggering back, the blond for the first time, was getting a glimpse just what Kaneki had become during the six months he been missing from his life. He also understood more just why Kaneki had been adamant about keeping Hide away and out of his life.

Something wet and squishy like a wet rag had hit Hide in the face, snapping him out of his trance only to realize that what hit him was far from a wet rag. He watches what seemed to be a liver hit the ground with a wet plop. Cold chills ran up his spine, causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand out before shuddering violently. Using the hem of his gown, the blond scrubbed furiously at his face where he could feel the warmth of the crimson liquid.

A choking gurgle cause Hide to glance up, seeing two remaining Dove's standing as the recent victim had been stabbed in the neck, leaving him to choke on his own blood. Dark brown eyes could only watch as the red liquid bubble from the fallen Investigator's mouth, dribbling down his lips and neck like spilled paint, leaving a glistening wet and red trail behind.

Eyes locked onto brown hues, a pleading look in them before they rolled up into his skull, showing the whites as the Kakuja had sunk blood stain teeth into the side of the Dove's neck and ripped it wide open , letting a gush of blood run forth. Hide turned away, his gag reflex kicking in as he stumbles away before hunching over and threw up whatever was left in his stomach, onto the floor.

There were more shouts, lights flashing and shakily Hide glance up to see backup had arrived. More and more Investigators were arriving on the scene, the odds were against them. They had to get out here before a full blown scaled attack commenced. Staggering to his feet, the blond felt his legs shake unsteadily, but pushed forward, needing to get Kaneki out of here.

The ghoul must have thought the same because the body he had in his clutches was sent flying at the remaining Investigators before taking off, using a Rinkaku appendage to push along the ground to give him a higher rate of speed. Hide didn't even have time to brace himself as he was impacted against, strong arms wrapping around his body before everything began to pass in a blur as they seemed to fly through the darken streets. All the shouting grew distance quickly as they escaped.

Hide just lean against the shoulder he was press against, blond strands of hair whipping in front of his vision as he began to feel clammy and sick. He was sure he was pale after everything he witnesses, the images forever burned into his mind's eye.

This was what Kaneki really was now. He didn't believe him to be a killer mainly because he didn't seem to be in control. Hide knew that if Kaneki was himself, he wouldn't have killed those people so senselessly or at all. He knew his best friend better than that.

Feeling his stomach churn again, Hide swallowed the saliva quickly building within his mouth. "Kaneki..!" He roughly patted the other's back urgently. The ghoul must've sensed it because he began to slow before coming to a halt altogether. The blond wasted no time to wait for the ghoul to put him down as he was already squirming to get back on his feet and took off, running to the metal trash can and hunch over, throwing up once more. It was more of a dry heave since there was nothing left to expel from his stomach, but it didn't stop his body from trying.

Shoulders shaking, Hide slide onto his knees, fingers gripping the edge of the trash. He was feeling weak and cold and just plain sick. All he wanted was to take a hot shower and crawl into a nice warm bed at this moment.

The hand pressing to his back caused the blond to look up seeing a concern Kaneki. Hide tried to muster a smile, but he sure it came out strain. Soft clicking sounds came from the Kakuja, who lean closer, peering at Hide. He took in the pale and clammy skin that was slick with sweat. The human needed to rest, but being with him, there was no such thing.

More clicking sounds came quickly as the Kakuja glance up and looked around. Perhaps there was a place nearby, a safe place.

A subtle and weak scent caught the ghoul's nose, who quickly honed in on it. It was familiar, a scent of coffee mix with person choice of soap they used to clean their clothes, but there was that one smell, a smell he would know anywhere.

Touka.

It was weak, perhaps having been carried by the wind, but it meant Touka was somewhere close by.

Looking down at Hide, Kaneki moves to nudge the sick blond before slipping his arms beneath his legs and back, picking him up. Hide protested but the ghoul ignores the feeble attempts and took off. It was only time till the Doves tracked him down.

Taking off again, Kaneki used his kagune to climb up the wall like a spider, reaching the top of the building and ran along the rooftop, jumping roof to roof, following the weak scent of Touka.

"Kaneki, where are we going?" Hide asked, having noticed that his best friend was following something. Every so often the ghoul would tilt his head up, sniff before taking off in whatever direction he was following.

Giving a brief glance down, Kaneki croaked out something rather hoarsely. He shook his head and tried again. “ **ToUKa..** " He hoarse out before stopping at the edge of the building. Both look down to see the street was clear, but a Kaneki's grip tighten just slightly on Hide, causing the blond to look up at him in question. Whatever was down there, didn't escape the half-ghoul, who was moving away from the edge and walked towards the other side.

The sound of blade whirling made both looks to see a helicopter in the distance, a searchlight flashing below. Hide felt a shot of fear and panic, wondering how they were just going to escape.

Growling, Kaneki moved back a few steps before taking off and jumped, letting him free fall downwards. Hide clutch onto the ghoul more so in safety than fear before the kagune sprouted out once more and slammed into the concrete below, slowing their fall. Landing safely, Kaneki began running once more, the scent of Touka much stronger now, but he knew he couldn't get any closer unless he wanted to risk bringing the Doves to her doorstep and that was something he would not dare do. She had suffered enough with the loss of Anteiku and the Manager; her whole life destroyed.

Knowing Touka's place was nearby, Kaneki slowed to a stop before setting Hide down, who was downright confused on what was going on. He parted his mouth to speak but the ghoul spun the blond around and pointed to the apartment complex building not far from them.

“ **touKA**..” He grunted out, giving the blond a little push, signaling clearly for him to get going.

Hide stumbled before looking back at his best friend. “What about you?” He asked, looking a little lost. Hide was smart, pride himself to be, so he already knew the answer to his own question. Kaneki wasn't coming with.

True to what he thought, the ghoul used a rinkaku to push the blond again. “ **gO**.”

“But I don't want to lose you again.” Hide admitted, stubbornly refusing to go. Not without Kaneki, he wouldn't lose his best friend again.

Kaneki bares blood stain teeth at Hide's refusal to go. He used a rinkaku to wrap around the blond's waist, lifted him up and stretch the appendage, carrying the blond further before dropping him onto his feet. " **GO!** ” He growled. It was a demand, not a request.

Hide frown, feeling his lower lip starting to quiver. “You better come back to me, you jerk!” He demanded as well before turning to run off towards the apartment complex. He didn't know what floor Touka was on, but he was a clever person, he would figure it out.

Kaneki watches Hide go, lips twitching into a prideful smile before turning towards the noise of where the helicopter was coming from and took a deep breath. Now it was time to deal with the Doves.

Wasting no more time, the Kakuja took off towards the danger just to make sure they came nowhere close to this safe haven.

 

 

-

 

 

"And that's what happened." Hide finished the cup of coffee Touka had made. It was a lot to take in, hell Hide was _still_ trying to digest today's events.

"And you don't know where Kaneki is now?" Asked Touka, taking a sip of her own coffee with a frown. Hide shook his head as he drunk before setting his mug down. Her coffee tasted just like Anteiku. It was a bit nostalgic, but now wasn't the time to be getting sentimental over halcyon days.

"After getting away, he just told me where to go and left to draw the Doves away." Hide frowned, leaning back against his chair.

He was in deep thought, not catching Touka's inquisitive gaze as her eyes roam him up and down. They narrowed a bit, her nostrils flaring as she drew in the blond's scent. In the past she been apprehensive of Hide and figuring out what Kaneki was, but sitting before her, she realized Hide was more perceptive than she gave him credit.

It was also surprising the lengths he'd gone for Kaneki as well. She really had underestimated him, it was a bit unnerving. Hide made her slightly nervous. Hide truly was someone really shouldn't underestimate and the blond even used it to his advantage as well. Playing the dumb and clueless friend.

"Hide," Touka began, setting her cup down. "You smell female." She arched an eyebrow. She was pretty sure that Hide was a guy, but his scent was all wrong.

Touka watches the blond swallowed the drink in his mouth rather nervously.

"Well... You see... Those guys at the CCG decided to, uh, play operations with my body." He grins nervously. Touka only arched her eyebrows again, clearly wanting the specifics.

Sighing, Hide slump in his chair. "They changed my body somehow using witchcraft I'm sure." he gestures to himself. "I woke up with... Some extra parts." He swallows thickly. Out of everything, _this_ was the one thing he had even a harder time wrapping his head around. Glancing down to see the bumps on his chest outline against the gown, he jerked his head up, going slightly pale.

Boobs.. Still can't get over the fact he had _boobs_.

Touka was pretty curious about what happen with Hide, but it was getting late and she still had classes tomorrow. The world didn't stop just because a raid happened in her life, as cruel it sounded. Simply the world didn't just care.

Scooting back in her chair, Touka picked up both empty cups and move to place them in the sink for later to clean. "I'm sure there're some spare blankets around. I'll find some clothes for you to borrow." She turns to look at the blond, who kept in his seat looking like a lost puppy. Touka sighed.

Kaneki had obviously trusted her enough to look at the other despite all the shit he had pulled. She was still angry at him, but it wouldn't be right to take that out on Hide, who clearly was caught in the middle.

“The bathroom is down the hallway on the right, towels are in the pantry along with the washcloth. You can use my shampoo but use a new bar of soap. I rather not catch your germs.” She stated as she began heading off. Hide sputtered and exclaim about not having cooties.

Touka only gave a soft chuckle.

After muttering to himself about not having cooties, Hide found himself in the bathroom, staring himself at the mirror for the second time of the day. Dry crusted blood stuck to the skin of his face like flakes as his hospital gown was speckled and splashed in red as well. It was like a dye gone wrong. It was a memento of what had transpired earlier.

Biting his lower lip, he could feel his heart pounding against his chest as fingers shakily move to undo the string from the side, fingers pinching the tip of the strings and gave a soft tug enough to undo the tie.

One down.

Fingers lowered to undo the next knot and the gown fell loose around his body. At this point, Hide was looking anywhere besides the mirror. He didn't know how he was going to deal with this. It was a total sex change without his permission.

Feeling the chill air in the bathroom seep into the cracks of his gown, his flesh broke out into goosebumps with a small chill. Taking a deep breath, Hide looked back at the mirror. It was now or never and there really was no way to go without looking at his body especially if he wanted to bath.

Licking his lips, the blond peeled the gown back revealing a pair of breasts on his chest. Plump, round and dusted with a pink tip. They rose and fell with each increasing breathe Hide took before they were once again covered up with a yank of the gown.

Oh god... BREASTS.

_Get a damn hold of yourself! They're just breasts! You always wanted to know what breasts were like! And here's your chance!_

Yeah, he had a pair of his own. He could totally feel them up without getting slapped in the face!

Nodding, Hide open his gown to look at his breasts once more. They looked soft looking...

Moving a hand, Hide experimentally poked the fleshy mound. It was soft, not as squishy as he thought they were,(Hentai, you lied!) perhaps just a little firm. Giving it a squeeze, Hide jerked from the odd sensation and glance down.

“Huh...”

Soon both hands were groping and squeezing his breasts, able to marvel at their size and softness. They fit in his hands perfectly and if he had to guess, maybe he was the same size as Touka's (not that he ever looked at hers!!), perhaps just a tad bit bigger?

Getting more into his exploration, Hide moved a hand down the flat of his stomach, his skin softer, over the curves that he didn't have as a male and lower.

As the gown parted more open, Hide let out a squeak at the realization there was no dick.

“My.. My manhood..” He wept, being reminded that was also gone. Shaking his head, Hide jerked his head up and tug the gown off. One thing at a time!

Boobs were awesome, but even they weren't enough to make up for his lost prize possession.

Jumping into the shower since it was more western style, Hide gave himself a quick wash down, scrubbing off the paint of blood and clean his hair. He manages to do a pretty swell job getting clean and accidentally collided with his vagina below, (that part was pretty sensitive) he managed to escape being any more traumatized than he already was.

Finishing up, Hide dried himself before hearing a knock at the door and Touka's voice about leaving clothes outside for him. Opening the door, the blond glanced down to see the neatly folded pile and picked them up graciously to get dressed.

Thankfully they were just a simple top and boxers. Hide didn't think he could deal with anything too girly.

As he came out freshly cleaned and dressed, he headed to the living room to see the extra set of blankets and pillow on the couch with Touka nearby.

“Thanks allot Touka-chan. Really.” Hide smiled as he caught the female's attention. She merely glanced at him before nodding.

"I have class tomorrow and Hinami will be the only one hanging around." She figured Yomo would show up later tomorrow night or the next day. Hide nodded as he moves to start setting up his bed as Touka brushed him up, heading towards the hallway before stopping and glanced at him.

"Night... Hide."

Hide glanced over and smiled. "Night, Touka-chan!" He grinned before realizing something and called out her name to stop her once more. "Uhm, I forgot to ask... How long have I been out?"

Touka stood where she was, still as if mulling over his question. Looking up at him, there was a slight frown on her lips.

“Since the raid? Almost two weeks.” She stated and left.

Hide stood there dumbfounded by her answered.

“Two.. weeks..?”

  
  


\- -

  
  


Feeling like he barely got a wink of sleep, Hide grudgingly got up from his spot on the couch, trying to untangle the bed sheets from around his legs. After being freed, he stumbles to his feet, swaying a bit before shuffling off to the bathroom, bumping into a few things along the way with a few curses leaving his lips.

As he reached his destination, the blond shut the door behind him, locking it and made his way to the toilet, just ready to doze off once more. Pulling down his pants, he began to relieve himself and it wasn't till the warm trickle down his leg that Hide snapped instantly awake. Glancing down, hands move to grab his dick only to find it missing and practically pissing on himself.

“FUCKING SHIT!”

Surely it was a grant start of a new day.

After cleaning up his mess and cleaning himself off, Hide was walking around with a towel wrapped around his waist after washing and rinsing the soiled boxers and prayed for forgiveness to whoever they belonged too.

Rummaging through the pantries, Hide was disheartened to find there really wasn't much of anything there for him to eat. Mostly plates, cups, bowls. More dishware and lack of food.

There definitely was coffee; bags, and cans of it.

"I'm gonna starve.." He grumbles, plucking up an already open bag and move to get the coffeemaker started. He spotted a piece of paper lying on the counter top and picked it up.

_Gonna be home in the afternoon. Don't do anything stupid, Hide -Touka_

Smiling fondly, Hide set the note aside and went back to making coffee. After figuring it out to work with a few failed tries, the blond sat at the table with a fresh brew cup of coffee and took a sip.

"Ngh!" He grimaces at the taste, almost burning his tongue. "Needs sugar.." It definitely wasn't anything like Touka's coffee that was for sure. Still, Hide drunk it anyways. He almost forgot that he wasn't alone till he heard a small shuffling sound and turn to see a young girl peeking around the corner. He jumped a bit startled which in turn cause the girl to flinch from sight.

 _Ah, crap! What was her name? Uh... Uh.. Hinata..? Hina.. Hina.. Oh! Hinami!_ He barely caught a glimpse of the girl a few times around Anteiku, usually around Kaneki and quickly would shy away when he came to visit.

“Hinami-chan!” He called out, moving to stand up from the table. “I didn't mean to scare you.” He said gently, hoping she come back out. Luckily she did, peeking back around the corner. Hide smiled brightly, pointing to himself. “You probably don't remember me, but I use to come and visit the cafe sometimes.” He grins.

"You're.." Her voice was a soft coo. "Oniichan's friend.." She replied.

Hide nodded happily. “Uh-huh! I'm Hide!”

Hinami came out just a little bit from behind the wall. "Oneechan explain that you'll be staying here for a bit?" Hide blinked a bit surprised. He didn't expect to stay here, didn't really want to intrude on their life and though he didn't really have anywhere to go, Hide was pretty resourceful.

"Uh.. I guess?" He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "I'm not sure, to be honest, I would have to talk to Touka-chan about that." He grins, watching as the young girl moved out more into the open and headed closer.

Shyly, Hinami leaned over to sniff Hide a few times as the blond looked taken back. Let's face it, he's not used to being sniffed.

"You smell funny.. Like a boy but there're girl parts down there." Hinami observed as she leans back. She could also smell ghoul blood, but decided it was best to not say anything. Besides, she could just be smelling it because he been around Touka. Hide made a very 'unmanly' squeak.

"That's cause I'm really a dude, Hinami-chan." He smiled weakly. No use of getting upset when she didn't know better. "Got played Operation on by some crazy people who didn't bother to stop every time I made a buzzing around." He joked. “Your Oniichan rescued me and brought me here.”

At that, Hinami's eyes widen, brightening with hope. “Oniichan is alive?”

Hide nodded. "Yep! Though I don't have a clue to where he's gone. He left right after to keep the Doves from getting any closer." He frowned some. Hinami merely nodded, understanding completely. She lived with Kaneki a few months, it didn't take long to figure out that her pseudo of an older brother was protective of people he cared about.

Glancing down at the towel Hide was wearing, Hinami tilts her head curiously before looking up at the blond. "Why are you wearing a towel?"

Hide flushed a bit embarrassingly. “Ah, uh.. Kinda had an accident this morning and well.. I don't really have any clothes.” In fact, he didn't have much of anything and if what Touka said was true, two weeks having passed then he was sure he had little time to get to his apartment before his rent was up.

He was going to have to talk to Touka about heading there and at least get a few things. It was a risky move, but Hide didn't really have much and would hate to keep borrowing whose ever clothes he was wearing.

“Oneechan has some spare shorts,” Hinami supplied helpfully. “I can see look for some!” She took off back down the hallway giving Hide no time to protest. Sighing, the blond just resigned himself to the help for now and look back at his mug. Picking it up, he took another sip before grimacing once more.

“Definitely needs sugar...”

After finding spare shorts, Hinami had made a face at Hide's unshaven legs and the blond made a pact there and now that he was never shaving his legs to keep some of his manhood intact. The teen merely gave a quiet giggled. Now she was showing Hide how to brew coffee just right.

"I've to watch Oneechan and Oniichan a few times when it was slow during work hours." The young ghoul carefully pour the hot water in a circular motion over the coffee, letting the brown liquid drip from the filter and into the pot.

Hide watch with fascination, committing what had been done to memory for the next time he wanted to make a pot again. His stomach gave a little growl, causing Hinami to pause and stare at him with wide eyes.

“Sorry,” Hide grinned sheepishly. “I'm kinda hungry and well, there isn't really much to eat around here.” He didn't even dare look in the fridge.

Giving a nod of understanding, Hinami set the pot down and looked at the clock. “Oneechan won't be home in a few hours.” She looked at Hide. “We can go out and find you something to eat!”

“That be awesome, but I really don't have any money to buy stuff.” He explained. It didn't seem to deter the young teen as she pushed away from the counter and took off with a shout of 'be right back!'

She returned quickly with money in hand, eagerly showing it to Hide. “Now we can buy you food!” She chirped happily.

“Ah, Hinami-chan, there's no way I can use your money to buy food!” The blond protested. “It wouldn't be right!”

"It's okay! I don't mind!" Smiled the teen widely. Hide felt touched by her generosity. He places her hands on her shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze.

“Fine! But I'm so paying you back the moment I can access my bank account!” He promised, holding out a pinky. “Deal?”

“Uhn!” Giving a firm nod, Hinami hooked her pinky with Hide's.

Grinning, Hide releases his hold and move to set the pot of coffee to the side. "Alright, let's go and see what we can find before your Oneechan comes home." Hinami giggles and moves to retrieve her shoes as well a pair for Hide.

“She won't mind!” Crowed Hinami happily. Hide sweated a bit. He was sure Touka would mind, which made it all the urgent to get to his apartment.

  
  


\- - -

  
  


Walking down the sidewalk, Hide listens to Hinami chatted away of what happened during his absence of two weeks. Anteiku had been burned down and most of the people who worked there were either gone or fled just like her and Touka. They hadn't even known of the attack impending on Anteiku when the Manager had asked Yomo to look after them. It was the news they found out what had happened.

They couldn't even return to the 20th ward because of the block and even then, Yomo most likely wouldn't have allowed it. Hinami explains that Touka hadn't really been the same since that day and even though Touka wouldn't admit it, she thought Kaneki had died during the raid as well.

When they did manage to visit Anteiku, it was nothing but burn debris of what was once the cafe. Their home had been lost and for a while, Touka had blamed Kaneki for the loss of her home, but Hinami wasn't sure if she still did. Hinami told Hide that she didn't think it was Kaneki's fault what happened, she was sure someone must've tripped the CCG off.

When she asked Hide what happened to him, the blond was a little vague but seemed to give a good enough explanation to satisfy the teen. He left out the part that he worked for the CCG in Division II, he didn't think she would take kindly to such information even if he merely joined for the purpose of finding Kaneki.

When asking if there was a way for him to become a male again, Hide only shrugged. Truthfully he had no clue what the CCG did to him and when Hinami told him that she could smell faint traces of ghoul blood in his system, well that just down right freaked out Hide.

“You really have a good sniffer, don't you Hinami-chan?” Hide was pretty impressed.

“Yep!” She beamed happily at being praised.

Chuckling, Hide couldn't help but ruffle her hair as they came upon a mini mart. Entering, the cashier greeted them from behind the counter. Hinami bowed back out of politeness but stuck to Hide's side like glue. The blond figured she was just naturally shy, unknown of the tragedy that unfolded for her.

"Let's see.." Tapping his chin, Hide began browsing for snacks to buy. He figured chips would do, for now, not wanting to buy anything too expensive or too much with Hinami's money. He figured he buys just enough to tie him over till they visited his home.

Grabbing some bags of chips, Hide hummed softly, feeling Hinami press closer. He didn't pay much mind, plucking a few more snacks till the teen had shifted around to his other side and press closer.

"Hinami?" Hide glanced down, seeing the ghoul was trying to hide more against him, it set off alarms. Looking up, he spotted two Investigators had strolled into the mart. How the hell did he not notice them coming!?

They hadn't noticed them so far, more interested in looking at the food on display. Holding Hinami close, Hide guided them around to the next aisle, hiding there before looking around. The only exit seemed to be front and they couldn't get to the back without arousing suspicion.

Feeling Hinami shake next to him, Hide rubbed her back to help soothe the teen. When one of the Doves moved his way towards Hide, the blond was quick to move to the next aisle over. Grabbing a few random snacks just to avoid any suspicion, Hide casually bent down as if tying his shoe.

“Hinami, look at me.” He demanded softly, getting the teen to look at him with her wide and fearful eyes. “They're not going to get you, alright?” He whispered. “I'll protect you, okay?” Hinami just trembled. It was understandable if she didn't trust Hide even if they were getting along. It was too soon and he hadn't proved himself to be trustworthy yet.

"I'm gonna cause a distraction. The moment their attention is on me, you slip out the door as casually as you can, alright?" He explained. Hinami gave a small shrug. Smiling, Hide ruffles her hair before standing back up and slowly walked down to the opposite of the aisle. Opening one of the doors to the fridge section, oh so casually glance around the drinks and tiptoed up to reach one of the drinks out of his reach.

Fingers strain and grabbed a glass bottle of some fruity drink before purposely knocking over a few bottles. They crashed loudly to the floor, splattering their color contents everywhere and Hide gave a loud cry of pain.

“Ow! My foot!” He fell on his ass, cradling a foot. Both the Doves and the cashier glanced over towards Hide. As they began to approach the blond to see if he as alright, Hide made a shooing motion towards Hinami. The teen quickly crawled around the opposite end of the aisle, making her way towards the entrance.

“Are you okay, miss?” The cashier crouched next to him. Hide grimace at the pronoun use, but didn't correct him. He could use this, play the damsel in distressed.

“No! I think a shard of the glass sliced into my foot!” Whimpered Hide, quivering that lower lip. While that was a lie, the blond notice there was blood mixing with the bright spilled orange liquid. Where was that coming from?

"Miss?" One of the Investigators knelt down in concern. "Please, let me take a look." He reached out gently to take Hide's cradle foot in a hand and inspected it. "You don't seem to be injured." He had noticed the blood and peered over at Hide's hand. "But you do seem to be bleeding from there." He pointed to Hide's hand.

Looking down at it, the blond spotted a shard sticking from his palm.  _Huh, must've happened when I fell._ He thought, the cashier leaving his side to look for something to wrap his hand up. The Investigator tending to Hide took his hand as if it was a fragile limb ever and inspected the shard. The other Dove had moved to help clean up the spilled mess.

“This may hurt.” The first warned, before moving to pull out the glass shard. Hide flinched, biting his lower lip hard in pain, but refused to make a sound.

“Here you go, little lady.” The cashier had returned with some wrapping and began bandaging up his hand. How so willingly these guys were just because he was a girl. Had he done this as a guy, it would've been nothing but yelling and scolding.

“Will you be okay, miss?” The Dove asked. Hide just nodded as his hand was bandaged up.

"Yea, I think so. Thanks." He smiled up at the male, who seem to flush just a bit from the smile that was given. Hide looked at the cashier. "Uh, sorry about the mess. I thought I could reach it." He looked at his spilled snacks. "I would still like to pay for these."

“No, no! Take it on the house! For the trouble.” The cashier smiled fondly. Hide nodded, feeling just a tad bit guilty, but hey, free food! Who could pass that up?

Once being asked again if he was going to be alright, Hide nodded he would before thanking them all gratefully and took his snacks and left. Man, just imagine what he could get away with if he flashed his boobs.

Being a girl was awesome.

Trotting down the sidewalk, he spotted Hinami hiding and waiting. “Are you okay?” She asked in concern.

Hide could only grin. “Totally! And I even got free food!” He snickered before ushering the teen to start walking. “We probably should head home. I think that was enough outing for one day, don't you think?”

Hinami couldn't agree more.

  
  


\- - - -

  
  


It had been agreed they wouldn't tell Touka what happened. Hide was sure the older female would most likely strangle him for putting Hinami in danger and then eat him just to have the pleasure of shatting him out.

He may not have been around Touka long, but he could recall the mean streak when she dealt with Kaneki. She was nothing like the sweet angel he thought her to be before everything changed.

"I'm home!" Touka called out from the doorway.

“Welcome home, Oneechan!” Hinami jumped up from the couch both her and Hide were resting on, reading books. Well, she was reading, Hide had been busy squinting and nodding off during his reading.

Hugging the teen to her, Touka ruffled Hinami's hair before looking to where Hide was. “Everything alright?” She asked. It was an underlining of 'did you stay out of trouble?'

“Yeah,” Hide answered a bit drowsily. “Though I did go out and get some snacks? Sorry, it was just there was nothing around to really eat.” He sat up and stretched.

“Where did you get the money from?” Her eyes narrowed as she dropped her books off on the table.

"Hinami offered," Hide admitted guilty, looking at the disapproving ghoul. "I know, I know, I didn't like it either, but I don't exactly have any money or anything for that matter at all." He stood up. "So I was thinking you and I could head to my apartment."

Touka pursued her lips. It meant going back to the 20th ward and she didn't know if she could stomach going back there.

Hide could see her hesitation and began to beg. “Please, Touka? I'm grateful and all for taking me in the way you did, but I don't really wanna keep borrowing your clothes when I still have some at my place.”

“It's been two weeks, how do you even know it hasn't been cleaned out?” Argued Touka.

“I do!” Hide grinned. “I've paid for this month. My rent isn't up for another two or three weeks! They would have to left my stuff untouched just because I haven't been around. Rent is paid, legally they can't touch anything in there till the rent is up.” Or at least he hoped.

Sighing, Touka was mulling over his request again. “Fine.” She muttered.

“Great! We should leave now!” Hide was moving towards the door to slip his borrowed shoes on.

“Right now?” Touka exasperated, turning towards the blond. “Have you forgot that you're basically just as wanted as ghouls??”

“True, but after everything's that happened, I'm sure 20th ward wouldn't be as heavily watched as it was before.” Or maybe it would, Hide didn't know, just too optimistic at the moment. “Besides, the CCG doesn't know where I live, so it should be pretty safe.” He had lied on his application, gave a bogus address when he first joined.

Touka gave him a scrutinizing look but just sighed and turned to Hinami. “Would you be alright by yourself?”

“Yep!” She smiled. “Don't worry Oneechan! Just hurried back.” She smiles. Nodding, Touka moved after Hide as they headed out.

The walk and two buses ride over had been pretty quiet, neither really speaking a word to one another. Touka half the time seemed to zone out, perhaps lost in some thought and Hide was too busy worrying over Kaneki.

As they exited their second bus ride, they walked side by side quietly. It felt like a long time since Hide has been here, seeing the familiarity of the sights. The cool air had him shivering, but considering he was wearing shorts, it was a no wondered.

The walk wasn't long to the familiar apartment complex. He moved to check to the office, only to find it darken and jogged back to where Touka was.

“The landlady isn't in.” He frown.

“We'll improvise.” She assured him as they moved towards the stairs. Hide nodded before suddenly realizing something and grinned.

“Hey,” Touka turned to look at him. “At least I finally got you to go on a date with me~” Grinned the blond as they began to climb the stairs up to his apartment. His response was Touka merely punching him the arm.

“Ooww!!” Hide quickly rubbed his abused arm. “Human!” He cried out. Touka only smirked as they reached the top steps.

“Quiet,  _human_. We don't to bother the neighbors.” Hide merely sniffed and walked to the door of his apartment. He grabbed and jiggle the doorknob, looking a bit dishearten as he turned to Touka.

“It's locked.”

“No shit.” Touka rolled her eyes and pushed him off to the side. Leaning back, the ghoul lifted up a leg and slammed her foot hard against the doorknob with enough strength to break the lock. Hide panicked a bit and looked around to see if the sound itself had aroused anyone.

When all seemed quiet, he nudges the door open to the darken apartment before flipping on the light. He was met with a sight of all his things.

“Awesome.” Hide quickly headed in, making a beeline towards his room to pack whatever he could. Touka took her time entering his apartment, looking around curiously. It was pretty small but expected of a University student and messy to boot judging by the trash bags in the corner probably filled with ramen containers, just waiting to be taken out. A few articles of clothing were strewn over the back of the couch, a few socks littering the floor and the coffee table cluttered with books from school as well mangas.

She spotted a book on ghouls and curiosity getting the best of her, she plucked it from the pile, flipping through it. Stopping at a random page, Touka read a random passage about a ghoul's kagune and couldn't help but snort at some of the misinformation.

“Stupid people..” She hissed under her breath, flinging the book at the couch before cringing. She should take better care, this wasn't her things after all. Moving from the living room, she headed down the small hallway and peeked into Hide's room, who was busy shoving clothes into a duffle bag.

Having spotted her, Hide gave a small grin. “Sorry for taking so long. I'm trying to gather what clean clothes I had manage to clean.”

“It's okay.” Touka moved into his room. It was the only place that was pretty neat and organized. She didn't expect that judging from the mess outside. There was a bed, a desk with clutter and his walls were pretty much bare except one side and that was where his bed was.

There were maps with different color strings, newspaper clippings of ghouls activities and Kaneki's missing poster. Touka moved closer to inspect it and notice that had been possible guess work of Kaneki's whereabouts.

He really spent his energy trying to look for him, hadn't he? She thought.

Hide notice Touka admiring his handiwork. “Yeah, I gotta take all that stuff down and burn it so the CCG can't use it once the Landlady comes in to empty out my room.” He stated.

Touka nodded as her eyes trail down and spotted a few papers on his bed. Picking one up, she read over the document, eyes widening slightly.

“This.. This is a CCG report on Kaneki. How..?”

“Ah..” Hide scratch his cheek. “I.. Use to work for them.” He admitted. Touka snapped her attention over to the blond.

“Hah?!”

Before Hide could react, he was shoved up against the wall by an angry female ghoul, her hand tightening around his throat. “You better spill, Nagachika!” Snapped Touka. Had he been playing her this whole time? Was this really a trick?

No, she couldn't risk losing Hinami, not after all that she lost to those bastards! She didn't care if Kanei cared the blond, she would kill him in a heartbeat if he posed a threat!

"T-Touka.. I--!" Hide choked a bit, trying to speak. Touka only tightens her grip.

“Out with it! Or should I just kill you here and now, you bastard!?” She snarled, her eyes flashing black and red.

Hide tried breathing, struggling hard to get air into his lungs. “W-was looking f-for K-K... Kaneki!” He gagged out. “H-Had to j-join! N-no choice! Nobody.. Would.. T-t-t-tell me anything!” He could feel his head start to lighten.

Frowning, Touka release the blond, letting him crumple to the ground. She felt slightly guilty but still kept her guard up as Hide heaved and gasped for air. She moved back a bit, giving him breathing room.

Coughing a bit, Hide sat up, leaning against the wall. He couldn't hold it against Touka, she had to be suspicious since it was the CCG after all.

"I joined probably a few months after Kaneki had disappeared. You and Nishio-senpai wouldn't tell me anything, lied right to my face." Touka grimaces guiltily. "I didn't press because well, I was the clueless friend." He chuckled. "But I could tell you two knew something, but wouldn't say. So, I turn to the one place that made it their business to know the whereabouts of ghouls and that was the CCG.

“I had joined as a delivery boy. Easy to gather information, listen in on gossip because no one really paid attention the delivery boy, but after a while, I caught the attention of the Director and was assigned to Mado-san and Amon-san. I worked with Division II. It was the only way I knew I could find Kaneki, because man he was hot topic there.” He chuckled weakly, resting his head back against the wall.

"I knew he was a ghoul for a while mostly when Nishio-senpai had beat the crap out of me and I overheard the Manager talk to Kaneki about getting a job there, but I played dumb because he wasn't ready to tell me, so I just waited." He looked at Touka. "It wasn't that hard to figure out that the rest of you guys were ghouls as well."

She frowned. “If you knew, why didn't you.. Report us..?”

Hide looked a bit perplexed. “Why would I? You guys were nothing like how the news made ghouls out to be. You were all there for Kaneki, you all helped him and he was happy. He found a place that made him happy..” He closed his eyes with a sigh. “I knew it wasn't a place where I could belong, but seeing him happy..” He smiled softly.

Touka could only stare at him. It was then she realized just how selfless Hideyoshi Nagachika was and how far he was willing to go for his best friend. He stood by Kaneki even after knowing. He continued to coming to Anteiku even after figuring out just who they were. Still treated them like they were human.

Kaneki with his deluded needs to protect everyone and Hide with his selfless acts. What a pair.

“Idiot.” She hissed, hands balling into fists. “The two of you are  _idiots_.” Hide looked alarmed, unsure why she was upset, but Touka only shook her head and held out her hand. “Come on, we better head back before it gets back.” She grumbled.

Hide blinked but grinned and accepted her help, being pulled up to his feet.

“You know Touka-chan, you can easily swoon a guy off his feet.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

She punched him in the arm for the second time of the day. “Shut up!”

Packing went quickly with Hide taking enough clothes to last him for a little bit. His pillow, extra blankets, and his bathroom necessities along with few towels and remaining snacks he had behind. His envelope with stashed money and his bank card (thankfully he left behind), since his wallet was most likely in the CCG possession and any other important documents. He burned all his investigation worked in his trash can, cleaning up every evidence that no one could use before tossing the can away into the dumpster, spreading the burnt pieces of paper.

As he stood at the doorway, Hide gave one last look at the place that had been his home for the few years before he shut the door for the last time. Well, tried to shut it as best as he could since Touka had broken the lock.

On the ride back home, they both sat in silence once more, Hide with his stuff next to him and Touka sitting relaxed next to him. It was a more comfortable silence between them this time around which made Hide smile just a tiny bit.

"You need to shave your legs," Touka spoke up.

Hide instantly made a face. “I refuse! I have to keep some of my manhood intact!”

Touka merely snorted. “You may be a guy soulfully, but you have the body of a girl and as a girl, legs need to be shaved.”

"And who are the dumbasses decided that!?" Demanded Hide.

Touka just shrugged. “When we get back, we're having a spa day.”

Hide looked at her in confusion. “Spa day? What's a spa day?” Where they going some place to get massages and such? That actually didn't sound bad..

Touka merely smirked.

  
  


\- - - - -

  
  


Hide had declared Spa day was the worse day in his entire life. There was no pain that could rival the pain of body hair being ripped off your body.

He was pretty sure he wasn't going to be able to talk for the rest of the day after how much screaming he had done. He was surprised no cops had shown up at the door from all the screaming he'd done.

He also declared that Touka was the Devil and Hinami her Minion, merely because it wasn't fair that a girl younger than him could hold him down so easily.

Damn that ghoul strength.

  
  


\- - - - - -

  
  


Resting against the arm of the couch, Hide absentmindedly rubs a hand up and down his now smoothly waxed legs. Despite all the pain he had to endure, his legs were silky smooth and it was almost an obsession at this point to run his hand up along them.

Touka even tried to wax him  _down there_ but Hide had drawn the line there. The legs and armpits were fine, but  _down there_ was the last straw.

Sighing, the blond couldn't help but smile. Today, despite its trouble, had been a good day. Though he didn't know Touka and Hinami that well, he thought he gotten off to a good start and even though Kaneki had dumped him on the two unsuspecting girls, they took him in without much protest.

_Kaneki..._

Hide frowned slightly, his hand moving away from his silky leg and rested on his stomach. He wondered where his best friend had gone off to now and when he was coming back? He knew Kaneki was coming back, the state he was in, it was easy to tell the Kakuja was protective of him. It's been proven twice.

Kicking the blankets back, Hide squirms down to get settle on the couch, yawning and stretching out his arm. There was too much to think about, like was he stuck permanently as a female? Was there a way to get back? And how was he going to get Kaneki back to normal?

He hadn't been completely honest with Touka on Kaneki's current situation, but tomorrow he would be since they decided to start looking for any clues where the half ghoul may be.

Tugging the blanket up beneath his chest, Hide stretches his arms out towards the ceiling. He stared at the back of his wrapped hand, his brow creasing in a frown. He changed it earlier and been alarmed to see how much the wound had healed, like it only been days when in reality it had been just this afternoon. It really scared Hide to think just exactly what the CCG did to him. Did they use people as if they were expendable just to find new ways to fight ghouls? It was truly a scary thought.

As bones popped into place, he let them fall back onto his chest as his eyelids began to feel heavy, wishing to think no more about his current situation. Tomorrow was a new day. A busy day. Hopefully, they could some clues about where Kaneki could be.

Turning onto his side, Hide curled up and promptly fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually made tumblr! Whoo!  
> it's zydratex.tumblr.com  
> Haven't really done nothing on there lol but feel free to send any questions there for me to ask!  
> Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to get out! Plenty of things will definitely happened in the next chapter  
> And Kaneki may also finally make his appearance once more, whooo.. I think lol
> 
> \---
> 
> By the way, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR KUDOS, YOUR BOOKMARKS AND ALL YOUR COMMENTS. I JUST LOVE, LOVE, LOOOVVEEE ALL THE LOVE IM GETTING! IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY ESPECIALLY SINCE I STRUGGLE WITH ENGLISH!
> 
> You all don't know just HOW MUCH it means to me with all the attention it is getting! So thank you sooo much!
> 
> And as usually, all your comments, critiques and kudos are all welcomed!
> 
> \--- 
> 
> Tiptoe by Imagine Dragons


	3. Wicked Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I sure everyone has been like; its two chapters already! Wheres the porn!?  
> Well, here's your porn!  
> Only.. Not really..  
> Just a really horny Centipede dry humping...... lol  
> Sorry for the long wait. I kinda struggle with the end of this chapter mostly, especially the not so porn  
> Just wasn't coming to me and I was becoming a bit frustrated and kept rewriting it over and over.  
> I also hope I hadn't butcher Touka or Hinami's character too badly u.u
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings for softcore porn(?) or as I like to call it dry humping and masturbation and slight mention of gore
> 
> \----
> 
> This story is unbeta'd

There are times Hide wonder about situations he sometimes get himself into. Like stalking dangerous ghouls to working suddenly with two CCG Investigators. Even times when he had ended up dealing with Kaneki's bullies when they were little.

How did he use get into those kind of situations?

How did he get into _this_ situation??

Hide felt his body without his permission, arched up into the grinding done by the Ghoul above. His face felt warm and back pressed tightly to the ceiling. The soft clicking reached his ears as black and red familiar kagunes wrapped around him tightly, keeping him pinned.

His brain was fuzzy, unable to think as he stared above him, catching the sight of the familiar white hair Ghoul with his almost reform Kakuja mask.

The hot grinding continued, feeling something thick and swollen press up against the core of his crotch, sending shocks of pleasure up his spine. Hide couldn't help the gasp that left him as Kaneki continued to dry hump him.

A sudden nip to his shoulder snapped Hide out of his daze, clearing his brain for a second through the fog pleasure.

He remembered now he got into this predicament.

  


-

  


After cleaning up another misadventure in the bathroom, Hide flushed the soiled toilet paper down the toilet before washing his hands. If he didn't get it in his head soon that he had to SIT in order to pee, he was going to drive himself crazy.

Glancing up at himself in the mirror, Hide took in his appearance and his baggy clothes. He was pretty much a fool to think his clothes would still fit him. They were hanging off his smaller frame, which sucked for him because it was all he had. He didn't have the means to go out and buy a whole new wardrobe.

Resigning for now with a sigh, Hide finished up in the bathroom before exiting and headed into the kitchen where Hinami sat at the kitchen table, a notebook open with words and doodles as a book laid flat in front of her. She seemed to be in deep concentration as the tip of the pencil was press against her lips.

"Whatcha doing, Hinami-chan?" Asked Hide,  pulling out some snacks and grabbed a cup for the coffee already brewed. This time he brought sugar!

"Reading." Was the young ghoul's curt answer. Hide smiled as he pour himself a cup. After he perfect it to his liking, he walked over to the table to see the book she was reading.

"Ah, you like those incomprehensible books too!" He teased. "Kaneki liked to read those as well.

“Uhn!” Hunami nodded as she looked up at the blond. “He help me with words I didn't understand!” She smiles.

Hide couldn't help but return it before it was hidden behind the mug as he took a sip of his coffee.

“I can try and help if you like, Hinami-chan.” He offered. “I mean, I may not be literature wiz like Kaneki, but I'm pretty smart enough to explain the kanji meaning.” He grins.

Hinami took Hide's offer into consideration. Before her parents had help then Kaneki, but as they came.. unavailable to help her out anymore, Touka tried to step up, but let's face the facts, her older sister did not have the patients to figure out the meaning behind the kanji and it has been proven more than once when she stormed off, muttering about dumb kanjis and their dumb meanings.

Hide was clever and if he didn't understand the meaning, she was sure he would figure it out.

“Okay!” She beams happily. The blond couldn't help but chuckled and scooted his chair over. Soon both were hunched over, discussing the wording and meaning behind the kanji Hinami had been stuck on. The two had been like that till Touka decided to emerge from her bedroom, hair still a mess and clad in her simple top and boxers for pj's.

Today was Saturday and she had no classes which meant a break to sleep in and rest. Walking into the kitchen to see both Hide and Hinami going over her book, she merely arched an eyebrow but said nothing as she made a beeline for the coffee.

It had became lukewarm, but it did not deter Touka from drinking it anyways. Leaning against the counter of the kitchen, she silently watch the two at the table, whispering and giggling with Hinami stopping every once in a while to jolt down in her notebook.

She was amazed how easily Hinami took to Hide quickly. It took her a few weeks to warm up to somebody, maybe being in Kaneki's presence had something to do with it. She would never understand why Hinami left to live with Kaneki and Touka wouldn't admit it that it had hurt at first, but as time went on and the more she gave it thought; it probably had been a good thing.

Kaneki had suffered, perhaps Hinami had acted like a buffer. When she found out that Tsukiyama was Kaneki's sword and Banjou his shield, perhaps Hinami had became his Heart.

While she herself, was rude and brash and unable to properly express her feelings (cause that had already been proven once on the bridge), Hinami was sweet, kind and nurturing. Yes, Touka was glad that Kaneki had her at his side.

At the giggling again, it brought Touka out of here reverie and curiosity getting the best of her, open her mouth to speak. “What are you two snickering about like fools over there?”

Glancing back as if realizing she been there the whole time, Hinami continued to giggle. “Hide was telling me about the time when they were younger, Oniichan tried getting Hide to read some of his books, because he had such 'poor taste' in books.” She giggled.

“Can you believe that!?” Hide huffed. “Mangas are just as quality books as his own!” He pouted. Hinami giggled again as Touka merely rolled her eyes.

“Nagachika, what is up with your clothes?” Asked Touka, taking another sip of her coffee. She notice that they were practically hanging off his frame; too baggy, too loose.

“Ah,” Hide rubbed the side of his neck sheepishly. “Yeah, I know they don't fit perfectly but I can figure a way to make them more fitting.” Safety pins outta do it. He plucked the side of his large shirt that easily slipped down over his right shoulder.

There, bared for all was a scar that looked like something, or someone took a bite out of it. It was only for a quick moment before Hide pulled the shirt back over to cover it, but Touka had seen it.

Who had bit him?

“...” Her eyes narrowed, but made no comment, having the gut feeling she may known who. After all, had it been any other ghoul, Hide wouldn't be here.

“Tch,” She set her mug down and stalked over, yanking the back of Hide's collar, causing the poor blond to flail. “You need clothes, Nagachika. We might as well get rid of these and buy you some new clothes.”

“What!? No! I like these clothes, dude!” Hide flailed again, squirming to get loose, but to no avail. Touka held him like a pit viper.

“Ha??” Clearly Touka didn't like her suggestion being refused and just pulled more on the collar. “Do you want your pants falling down with ease and flash everyone your goods? Might as well just tiptoe around to keep that from happening seeing how they hang off your shitty body!” She hissed. Hide flailed more with loud squawks as Hinami fretted over the blond's poor abuse.

“Alright!” Gag Hide. “You win! Uncle! Uncle!” He tap the table. Touka merely smirked as she got it her way and release the other.

“Good. We leave in a few hours. I need to check up on something.” With that she left back to her room.

Hide groan and thunk his forehead on the table while Hinami patted his back.

“She's a little rough, but she cares, Hide.” She soothed.

Hide only groan out. “Touka-chan's tough love is going to kill me.”

Hinami giggled quietly.

 

 

\- -

 

 

It was soon after Touka left to do her errands that Hide and Hinami decided to take a break from her tutoring. He didn't want to admit, but he felt he did pretty good on explaining what kanjis she had problems with.

 _Ha! Take_ that _, Kaneki!_ He crowed with victory in his mind. Guess it did pay off to listen to the book nerd after all.

As Hinami began to do her house chores, Hide was left with not much to do after she declined his help. Told him to relax and unwind a bit since the last few days had been hectic. While he agreed, Hide hated do nothing. He got antsy if he was doing nothing and it wasn't like him to just relax in someone else's home and not help..

Sighing, Hide closed the door to the bathroom, his second trip of the day and while he wasn't there to do business (remember, sitting is peeing!), he was there for a whole 'nother reason. Since his and Kaneki's escape from that lab, Hide really hadn't much time to really, _really_ explore himself. And it had been embarrassing as _hell_ yesterday when Touka hadn't even bat an eye when it came to waxing his legs. Maybe she could just easily adapt to situations much quickly than him.

Obviously.

The only time he had to explore was yesterday and that was just groping his breasts. While the boobs were pretty awesome (he jiggle them on purpose because it was fascinating), he couldn't avoid the obvious problem and that was his dickless vagina.

 _Why couldn't those bastards just left me as a futa, dammit._ Yeah, being a futa would probably be less traumatizing, Hide figured. At least he would still have his _dick_.

Clearly he was still upset.

Taking a deep breath, Hide pulled his shirt up and over, dropping it casually to the side as he look back in the mirror. Eyes glided over to the scar on his shoulder. Two weeks, and it shouldn't look like it a month's healed. His brow frown slightly as fingers lifted up to brush over the marred flesh, easily able to recall the teeth of the one who bit him.

Hide shivered and focused his mind back on his body. He was still the same, in a way. Same skin tone, same mop of hair, same eyes, just no adam's apple and.. with breasts.

Hands lifted up to cup the soft mounds, giving them a soft squeeze that had him shivering. That was something definitely going to take time getting use too. Who thought they be that sensitive? Or maybe it was just him..

Watching as a hand trail down from a boob lower and over the flat of his stomach. He slide his palm across it. Whatever muscle he had, seemed to be gone, or at least be less tone thanks to the more added fat. Girls really had it hard, didn't they?

Swallowing, Hide continued with his trek, sliding his hand lower and hook a thumb into his pants. With an easy tug, like Touka had predicted, his pants slid down his smooth shapely legs without much of a hassle. Now he stood there in boxers that were barely hanging off the curve of his hips. Brown hues took in this new body, from the smaller and slender frame, to the soft mounds sitting on his chest to the curves of his side and the lack of muscle tone.

Hide wouldn't lie, he was sorely disappointed his tone was barely nonexistent. He worked hard to get in shape and now he was going to have to do it again.

Slowly taking a deep breath, Hide reeled in his mind to focus on the main point to this whole ordeal.

His vagina.

Boobs were fine. Totally fine and totally something he can probably get use to. His vagina? Not so much. There was just.. Extra excess of skin _down there_ and a hole.. A hole! Like, that just seemed _weird_ considering there was a hole down there and someone with a dick would come along, shove it in there and just have at it!

Hide had always been for sex, looked forward till the day he did. Now just the thought of sex struck him with fear.

He began to put allot of thought on why someone would even turn him female in the first place. He hadn't figured out _how_ they did it, but as _why_ they did it, had pretty much clear intentions once someone began connecting the dots.

They were going to use him to breed with _Kaneki_.

At first, it didn't make sense, but he recalled a file he came across the database at one point when looking for anything on Kaneki (sorry Takizawa-san!). There seemed to be some project the CCG were starting to push forward, some _breeding experiment_. He hadn't had a chance to delve in further because Takizawa's access was denied and Akira had been looking for him.

He hadn't give it much thought till now on why the CCG would start such a project and why they chose him.

It was because of Kaneki.

Kaneki was special. Kaneki was half ghoul. Kaneki was a _Kakuja_. And Kakuja's seemed to make the best, even if unpredictable, weapons. Instead of making Kaneki into a quinque, somebody in the higher ups, saw more potential in Kaneki.

So why not put him in the breeding experiment project?

That could explain why Kaneki was there, but as for him? Hide wasn't sure how he fit into this whole thing. Why had they chose him? Why didn't they selected someone who _was_ female? Not that he ever wish that on anyone. This was where Hide had trouble trying to connect the dots.

Why the CCG used him as a potential breeding partner. Clearly they knew he was male and they somehow manage to get around that, as if he wasn't proof enough. But why..

Then Hide came to the conclusion that perhaps he wasn't as careful as he thought he'd been. That somebody, somewhere, manage to connect him to Kaneki and word got around and someone once again in the higher ups saw even more potential.

It was the only way he could theorize that's how he fit in this whole thing. It didn't explain the two weeks he's been missing. How that happened? Was he dead? Last thing he remember was Kaneki's teeth at his shoulder, biting, gnawing and cutting off a piece of his flesh to eat.

There was quite allot of blood lost and Hide had passed out.

Or maybe he thought he passed out. Maybe he did died.

Shaking his head, Hide slapped his cheeks with both hands.

No, he refused to even consider that, because if he did. If he even for a second believed he was dead, that meant Kaneki killed him.

Kaneki had _murdered_ him.

No. Hide refused to even believe that because Kaneki had suffered enough this past year and he could deal without tacking of killing his best friend on his list of things that has already fucked him up.

Patting his cheeks a few times, Hide took a deep breath, looking at himself back in the mirror. It didn't matter, shouldn't mattered. He was alive, so was Kaneki. That was all that mattered.

Nodding, Hide focused back to the task at hand, which was his boxers hanging off his hips. The last obstacle. That one hurdle he knew he had to get over. With closed eyes, head looking away, Hide hooked fingers into the band of his boxers and gave a slight tug that had them dropping instantly, bunching around his ankles.

Heart pounding loud in his ears, Hide bit his lower lip, refusing to look just yet though lifted his hands unsteadily and moved them downwards. They slid closer and closer, through the patch of hair there (something that he was use to before), and cautiously dipped one hand lower feeling the soft folds. He drew in a sharp breath, hand stilling in order to let him steady his nerves before continuing.

He brushed his fingers over the slit of the folds, just experimentally rubbing them over, unsure if it felt too damn weird or gross or what. He was conflicted at the moment. This was completely new territory.

 _Isn't there suppose to be some kinda open-- OH!_ Hide felt himself jerk as a finger had dipped in between past the folds and into a much hotter, more wet and fleshy territory. His finger still as his heart continue to pound loudly in his ear. With eyes still closed, Hide proceeded, wiggling his finger inside that only made him whimper slightly at the odd sensation.

Biting his lower lip, his other hand flew out to grip the edge of the sink. Was it normally suppose to be _that_ warm down there? It was... Almost arousing.

“....”

Nope... Nopenopenope! Not EVEN going down that road!

Yanking his hand away, Hide's eyes shot open, his breathing just a tad bit heavy as he stared as his finger, glistening with wetness.

“....”

 _But really.. What harm could it do...?_ He thought, chewing on his lower lip in debation. Glancing around for a more proper place, he move to sit on the seat of the toilet and took a slow and deep breath. He could do this.. He could do this..

It was his mantra as his eyes squeezed close again, tilting his head up and spread his legs open just a bit. His hand dip back down, a finger trailing down the folds of his vagina and slowly pushed back in. His body stiffen slightly, but wiggle his finger back and forth along the fleshy warmth. It felt odd at first but as his finger dipped back lower, brushing over something that had him jolting straight up in his seat, Hide's eyes snapped open and glance down.

What the fuck had that been!?

Pushing his finger back down again, he felt what seemed to be an opening. An opening..

Oh. FUCK. That's where the dick goes into!

Yanking his finger back up, Hide didn't have time to digest what he found as his finger swipe his clit, making an odd noise rise from the back of his throat. He stilled, more so out of embarrassment and listening to see if Hinami had heard him.

He couldn't hear her approaching and there was no knock. He waited a few more moments before relaxing slowly. Perhaps he should do this another time when no one was home.

Swallowing, Hide felt himself just a bit conflicted. He.. He wanted to try that again.

Beating back his voice of objection, Hide relax once more against the bowl of the toilet and wiggle his finger again, this time around his clit. The action made him jolt, sucking in a slow breath but kept at it. He swirl his finger around the sensitive nub then flicked it which only seemed to bring a warm pool of feeling in his stomach.

Teeth clamped down on his lower lip as legs parted open just a bit more. Adding another finger, the blond use them to rub and massage his clit, a ache steadily building up. Hide knew he should stop, had to stop, but it was starting to feel good.

It wasn't like wrapping a hand around his cock and pumping it up and down, feeling the organ twitch and swell within his hand quickly. This was a whole different sensation. More sensitive though with the familiar aching feeling in the pit of your stomach.

His heart beat a bit quicker against his chest, breathing having picked up slightly as he continue to finger himself. That's what it was, wasn't it? Fingering yourself?

His head tilt back against the cover of the toilet's tank, eyes closed as his legs had spread more open, one foot planted against the lip of the toilet as the other strain to keep open, twitching. Hide worked his fingers quicker as the ache burn more in the pit of his stomach. His back arched as pleasure shot up his spine and the steady sensation of almost feeling like he had to pee, grew stronger.

Biting his lip harder to muffle the whimper stuck in his throat, Hide shifted and jerked his hips up into his fingers. He knew he was right there at the edge. He just needed.. He just needed--

“!!”

Using his free hand to cover his mouth in fear of any sound spilling forth, Hide felt something snap, an orgasm but it also felt something was flexing between his legs. Was.. that his vagina?

Hand falling from his clit, Hide blinked open blearily eyes, looking down as it seemed to feel more wetter and much slicker. Lifting up his hand, he could see just how wet his fingers were and glance down between spread legs. He moved a hand to swipe between the moist folds and lifted up his hand to see it was covered in his body natural lubricants.

Was that in a way.. Cum?

Girl cum?

Girls had cum?

This was getting way too weird.

Looking around to wipe his hand on something to clean, he just grabbed a some toilet paper to clean it off and more to clean up the fluids below till he felt less wet and less slick.

Dumping the toilet paper into the toilet, he flushed and redressed before washing his hand. He couldn't believe he just masturbated with this body. He knew he was curious, but that had been...

Hide swallowed, his body seeming to be humming from it's first orgasm. Swallowing thickly, he quickly dried his hand and left the bathroom, heading to where Hinami was to beg her to give him something to do.

Anything to keep a repeat from happening!

 

 

\- - -

 

 

  
“These are some places that had allot of recent ghoul activity.” Touka handed Hide the paper as the two walked down the sidewalk to the closes clothing store.

After Hide's 'adventure' in the bathroom, it didn't take Touka long to return from whatever errands she was doing. Hide had been helping Hinami clean up the kitchen after doing some light begging about how he didn't want to go crazy and be useless, the two left soon after.

Brows furrowing some as the blond looked over the paper, picking out a few places that were pretty close by. A couple of empty lots, closed stores and a middle school that had shut down a few years prior. There had definitely been an increase sightings around there.

“Is this pretty close by, Touka-chan?” Hide pointed to the address of the school. Glancing over, the female nodded.

“About a fifteen minute walk from the store to there.” She arched an eyebrow. “You think he may be there?”

Hide shrugged. “It's just a guess, but it seems to be a hot spot lately. It's a spacious building, there's plenty of places to hide and rest as well advantages for him if he's wounded.” While he doesn't know why Kaneki hadn't shown up yet, all Hide could theorize that perhaps he was injured pretty badly and was laying low.

Touka looked a little impressed, but didn't voice it. She merely shrugged as they waited at the cross walk with a few others. “He's your best friend. You know best.” She hums.

“I suppose..” Hide didn't feel like he did anymore. This Kaneki now was different from the Kaneki before and it wasn't because of the white hair. This Kaneki was violent, stronger, so _different_. It didn't deter Hide from caring, but it did made him feel like he didn't know _who_ his best friend was anymore.

“Oi, Nagachika!” Snapping out of his thoughts, Hide notice the crowd was moving as the light had changed. He quickly move to catch up to Touka who was steps ahead of him.

“Pay attention, will ya?” Huff Touka.

Hide just gave a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, yeah sorry!”

The rest of the walk to the stores wasn't very long and it wasn't till entering one of the clothing stores that Hide began to feel, a little overwhelmed. Looking around, there was girl clothing _everywhere_. From top to bottom, on hangers and racks. Everything was just so bright! So.. _feminine_ , it was nothing like guy clothing at all.

“First things first.” Touka had grabbed the stupefied Hide and lead him away. “Bras.”

That seemed to caught the blond's attention.

“What?”

Touka didn't answer till she lead them to the undergarment section where there were panties here, there, socks and..

“Bras.” She waved a hand to the white, colors, polka dots, stripes and some that seemed to sexy to even be considered bras.

Hide made a loud squeak in the back of his throat. Touka was already sifting through the many bras hanging before them, muttering to herself about finding the right size.

“T-Touka-chan, I don't think I really need one?” Hide squeaked out before clearing his throat. “I mean, I've done pretty well without them so far.”

Touka merely gave him a look. “Yes.” She went back to her search. “It helps supports your chest and prevents back pain from the weight. If you weren't a bit busty, you probably could do without a bra, but you're not, so you need one.” She pulled out a polka dotted one and showed it to Hide.

“Well start with this size.”

Another squeak left Hide for the day.

Six bras later and Hide decided that they were the devil contraption. He had trouble getting them on that Touka had to come in to help him out. As if that hadn't been awkward enough for the blond, who had left the fitting room with a tomato face.

It was the most intimate moment he ever had with a girl that wasn't his mother. Though he didn't think bathing with ones mom while you were three or four was considered intimate. More like trying to keep your trouble making son from drowning because he liked splashing around too much in the tub..

Hide still didn't think he was going to wear any of the bras. They were too hard to figure out how to put on and off. Who even thought it was a good idea to put the clips on the back? How did girls do it? Where they like wizards that just knew how to clip them without seeing?

Girls were becoming more and more scary.

Next came the underwear, which was fine, there was a variety of choices to choose and Hide, feeling more comfortable, chose the boy shorts. Sure, they were much shorter than boxers he was use to wearing and allot form fitting, but overall Hide was satisfied with them.

They made sure to get two packs, though Hide thought it was pretty ridiculous how much underwear for females cost. It wasn't even that much for guys.

“I don't understand why girls have to spend more on undergarments than guys.” Complained Hide as he followed Touka thru the aisle of clothes. Every once in a while, the female ghoul would pull out a shirt and hold it up to Hide then decide whether to put it back or keep it and move on.

“I mean, like 900 yen for a pack of six underwear? Then it says you get two bonus free? They making it seem like it some good deal! I pay less than this for boxers!” He huffs, tossing his pack of panties back in the basket he was holding.

“Welcome to the world of feminine. Where it costs a bit more to look good.” Touka said absentmindedly as she began to steer them towards the fitting room.

Hide huffed more. “Well I would like to go back into the masculine world where the most expensive thing to buy as a guy is shoes!” He threw up a hand. “I'm missing my manhood more and more, Touka-chan!”

“Will you be quiet!?” She hissed, turning to look at him and took the basket from the blond before shoving an armful of clothes into his chest. “Now go in there and try those out!”

Grumbling, Hide did as he was told, but not quietly. He was still going on about the joys of being a guy and not having to spend so much on clothes and the fact that guys didn't have to wear those traps called bras or worried about the color panties matching whatever outfit. Guys didn't have to worry about bouncing breasts or a painful wedgie up the crotch. The more he listed off the negative about being a female, the more Hide _really_ missed his junk and curse those that took it.

“Those jerks stole my manly bits, Touka-chan! MY MANLY BITS!” Wailed Hide from the dressing room.

Clearly he wasn't going to let that go any time soon.

“Will you shut up!” Touka hissed venomously, kicking the stall door where Hide was. They were already starting to cause enough commotion that it was beginning to draw unwanted attention. Something Touka wasn't taking a liking too.

Grumbling, she tried breathing in and out to calm herself, ignoring the fact Hide was still going on about the loss of his manhood and the freedom it brought.

“Are you done yet??” She hissed out once more, just ready to strangle the blond. Really, how did Kaneki put up with this guy for so long!?

There was silence from the stall Hide was in for a change and for a moment, Touka was concerned. Ready to just peek underneath to see what was wrong, the blond piped up.

“I'm not wearing this.. _Any_ of this. No offense Touka-chan, but.. my taste and yours are completely different.”

She wrinkle her nose in disdain. “Oh? And just what is _wrong_ with what I picked out?” Really, she was offended that Hide would go as far as to insult her taste in clothes. She thought she dressed just fine!

It didn't take long for the stall door to open and there stood Hide in a pale purple t-shirt with a white bunny on it. It wasn't just one shirt either, there was a few that had bunnies on them.

“I like rabbits, don't get me wrong, but..” He waved a hand dramatically at the crumple pile of shirts he had tried on. “But not on every shirt!”

Touka snorted, arms cross over her chest as she lean against the frame of the stall. “Well, you were too busy running your damn mouth and complaining about every shitty thing, I just took the liberty of picking out whatever. Besides, they were all different sizes if you hadn't notice.” Hide hadn't. “I figured this way we can figure out what size you wear.” She arched an eyerbrow.

Hide shifted a bit and glance at himself then back at the shirts and looked at Touka sheepishly. “Ah, hold on a moment.” With that, the door closed again. Touka just rolled her eyes and moved off.

At least he wasn't bitching about his lost manhood anymore.

 

 

\- - - -

 

Two hours later, both Touka and Hide left with a few bags of clothes. After Hide found out his size, he gone around looking for shirts that suited more of his taste (though kept one of the rabbit's shirt which he was sure made Touka happy), and found some shorts and jeans to go along with. A jacket and some well fitted pajamas, this way he could stop wearing Touka's. As much bitching he did about prizes of clothing, Hide was pretty happy he didn't spend much over 5000 yen. It was a good discount for him and he was pretty happy with what he had.

“If he isn't here, then my next guess would be...” Hide drag his finger up the map to the next place. “Here.” He squinted a bit. “Is that a warehouse?”

Touka glanced over from the can of coffee she had been drinking, curtsey of Hide as well as an apology for having caused a scene back in the store. Glancing at the map, she nodded before taking another swig. Can coffee was alright, but it really was nothing compare to Anteiku's fresh coffee brew.

She would have to make some when they returned home.

“Yeah, it is.” Touka confirmed as they walked down the path, heading to the abandon middle school. While the walk wasn't long to get there, Touka only hoped they wouldn't spend much time looking around. While the 8th Ward was pretty quiet, it wasn't the 20th and ghoul attacks here happened more often. The last thing she needed to draw attention to them.

Nodding, Hide folded up the map and pocket it away as they drew closer, able to see the top of the school peeking over the buildings they were quick approaching.

“I think it be better if we split up, no?” He looked at Touka. Immediately he could see she was not up for it.

“Who knows if there are other ghouls lurking in here, Nagachika.” Touka grunted out. “An ukaku is quick, but I may not be even quick enough to come help you if you run into trouble.” She scowled. Not only that, she hadn't even once used her kagune ever since her brother ripped it to pieces. Half of her was afraid that her Kakuhou may have been damaged enough she wouldn't be able to call out her kagune.

A flightless bird.

Unaware of her turmoil, Hide just waved a hand. “It'll be quicker, Touka-chan!” He looked at her with his ever so grinning smile. “In and out before ya know it! Then we'll be on our merry way back to Hinami-chan!”

Touka was starting to hate his upbeat attitude.

“Fine! But if you get eaten, you got no one but to blame yourself!”

“Augh! You're so cruel, Touka-chaaann!!!”

“I really should just eat you and be done with it.”

“T-Touka-chan!?”

Her head tilt away, hiding that small smile tugging at her lips. She had miss this, this normalcy, almost feeling human. Was this how it felt? To belong? To walk along side with someone who knew what you were, but yet still treated you like you were human? It was nice and Touka wondered if she would ever experienced this with her own best friend.

_Yoriko..._

They reached the school pretty quickly and with Touka's inhuman strength, they manage to find a way in through a door near the back. Stashing their bags away so they wouldn't be a hindrance, Hide and Touka agreed on a time to meet back up at their rendezvous spot and went off in separate directions.

As Touka took the east wing from the first floor, Hide took the west from the second, creeping along the quietness of the hallway after climbing up the stairs. There were leaves scattered along the floor from cracked windows, dust collected along lockers and windowsills, staining the windows in a dirty streak from past rainy seasons, showing how long the school had been uncared for.

Perhaps it was the quietness of the school, but it seemed to send a shiver up Hide's spine. He wasn't use to such eerily quiet places. Not even was his apartment this quiet when he was home, there was always some background noise. Looking out a broken window, he took note of where the sun was before eyes drifted down to the street near the school. Not even cars passed by frequently.

That was too creepy.

Swallowing some, the blond pressed on, his footsteps giving a light tap tap along the tile floor, his heart beating too loudly in his ears. Moving to a classroom, he peered into the dimly lit room, barely able to make out anything from dirt stain windows, only making scattered school desks.

Something seemed to move in the corner of the classroom.

Hide quickly jerked away, stumbling backwards and gave no second thought as he quickly turn to continue on. He didn't want to dwell on it, only chalked it up to the fact his eyes were just playing tricks from the angle of the sunlight along with his overactive imagination. There was nothing there, no ghouls, not ghosts.

Just an empty, dirty school.

Something creaked up ahead, causing Hide to pause in midstep. Brown eyes glance up ahead, straining to see as far as he could, holding his breath as he waited, listen.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Someone was watching him.

Whirling around to look behind him, Hide looked around quickly, but spotted no one in the empty hallway.

 _Get a grip, Hide._ He chided himself, releasing his breath nosily and tried to quell his nerves. He face down a Kakuja, dealing with things that go bump in the night was nothing compared to that.

Not that he believed in ghosts. This world had enough to deal with, it didn't need ghosts.

Hide force himself to continue on his trek, eyes darting around, just keeping more aware and alert. He couldn't help but kept glancing back, feeling as something or someone was watching him. The little hairs on the back of his neck refused to go down, nor the chill from continuing to crawl up his spine every once in a while.

A loud bang from behind, in the distance, echoed and cause Hide to jump. He whirled around, freezing in his spot like a deer in the headlights as his heart beat faster from the shot of adrenaline.

“..touka?” He whispered loudly, standing up on his tip toes as if that would allow him to see further down the hallway.

 

_Clackclackclack.._

 

Whirling back around to face the opposite side, his eyes darted around the hallway, searching, waiting for whatever had created that noise.

“K-Kaneki..?” His voice came out in a squeak, moving backwards till his back hit something that prodded his back roughly. A yelp escape the blond and turned around, half expecting someone to be there, but to his relief only spotted a busted piece of wood sticking out from the cracked windowsill. He patted his chest a few times in attempt to calm his racing heart and walked off.

There was nothing here. Nothing nothing nothing. It was all he kept telling himself as he continued his search, looking for any signs that Kaneki may have been here or was here. Though secretly Hide just hope to get out of here pretty quick and return back to the apartment and relax.

Peeking into the next classroom, Hide's hand came in contact with something slick and thick fluid. He pulled his hand away spotting the substance and curiously touched it with his other fingers. It was slick, but not exactly sticky like sap. Frowning, he looked along the window pane to see more of the fluid substance.

There seemed to be a trail as eyes followed it from the window pane streaked across the windows as if something just brushed up against it.

Wiping his two fingers on his pants to clean them off, Hide followed the trail of substance, curious as to where it would lead or what it even was. He brought his other hand up, sniffing the fluid still on his palm. It didn't smell bad, but not exactly that sweet perfume smell either. It was more of a dank and dampy odor like the smell of on coming rain before it fell.

Hide came to a stop in front of a door slightly ajar enough for him to peek into the darken room. There were all kinds of warning bells going off in his head and Hide knew he should turn back, that whatever was at the end of this thick fluid substance could mean him harm.

With a creak of it's hinges long overdue to be grease, the door slowly swung open with the aide of Hide's foot, letting the sunlight from the broken windows behind, flood inside, lighting up his way. The blond made no move to go in just yet, keeping at the door way. There didn't seem to be any movement, no creature of the dark scuttling away from the sunlight.

Hide took that as a good sign.

With the sun casting light into the room, he could make out a light shimmering in front of the door. It looked like to be some webbing, attach to the door frame. Hide reach out to take a swipe at it, finding out how easily it dissolved beneath his hand. It looked solid at first but seemed to liquefy once disturbed. How weird..

Cautiously as a human could, he made his way in, letting his eyes adjust enough to see as best as he could. What he wouldn't give to have some ghoul abilities as this point. He bet they could easily see in the dark.

Moving inside more, his shoes almost slipped on the fluid substance on the floor, causing him enough to flail his arms for balance before crashing into the desk near by. There was a loud scraping noise from the metal feet rubbing against the tile floor that sent the blond's heart spiking up in fright.

“Good grief..” His head thunk against the desk, taking slow breathes to calm his nerves. As quiet settled around him, he heard it, the faint taping noises of what sounded like little claw feet on the ground.

Hide jerked his head up, looking around in alarm, but didn't see anything moving. Something was moving from above.

It was deja vu all over again for him.

Hide slowly tilt his head back to look up in time as two red and black scaled tails drape downwards and wrapped firmly around his waist and hoisted him upwards.

“Hey-- HEY!” Hide shouted, clinging to the kagune tails for dear life though spotted the familiar white hair of the ghoul he had been worried about.

“Kaneki!”

Clicks were his only answered as the Kakuja mask had mostly covered Kaneki's face, just like it had back in the sewers. Hide felt his heart dropped in fear that his best friend may lose it once more.

“kaneki...” He whispered. The Kakuja jerked to the sound of Hide's voice in one swift motion, the blond was pinned up against the ceiling, quickly covered by the Centipede Ghoul. Hide watch as Kaneki loomed over him, that one eerily black and red eye staring down at him from the middle of his mask. More clicking noise came from the ghoul as it studied him or perhaps more so listening to the rushed beating from the blond's heart.

“H-Hey buddy.. I see we're back at this again.” Hide grinned weakly. Though pinned to the ceiling, his hands were still free. Slowly and cautiously as to not spook the ghoul, he reached out towards the other, hands inching closer to the mask as he continued to talk.

“Been worried about you, ya'no. You didn't show up after you left me near Touka's home. She misses you by the way, worried too. You really shouldn't worry a nice girl like her, Kaneki.” Fingers brushed against the cool Kakuja's armor digits searching for an opening to grip the mask. Freakly, Kaneki hadn't budge one inch, still staring down at Hide.

“I'm glad I found you, means I can sleep better at night.” Teased Hide. Fingers slipped over the edge of the mask, finding the opening and dip beneath, giving a slight tug. It seemed to snap Kaneki out of whatever trance he was in.

His head jerked and snatched one of Hide's hand, causing the boy to freeze. He watch as the ghoul jerked the hand away, bringing it beneath the mask and felt-- well rather more, heard the other sniff his hand. Was he sniffing him? Or the fluid on his palm?

It must been the fluid because next thing Hide knew, something warm and wet was dragging across his palm. He flinched at the contact of Kaneki's tongue, goosebumps breaking out up his arm as the hair stood up on the back of his neck.

“I know I taste good, Kaneki, but.. I think you had enough of me that one time.” He joked weakly, his shoulder throbbing on cue. He could feel the phantom teeth digging into his flesh, grinding, chewing, tugging..

He swore he could smell his own blood again..

The wet contact to his palm jerked Hide out of his memories and with renew determination, slipped his other fingers beneath the mask and gave a hard jerk. “C'mon Kaneki! Snap out of it man! It's time to go home!”

Another hard jerk and the mask began to crumble beneath his hand, disintegrating into a red mist. Hide watch as it disperse and evaporated into thin air. He watch as those familiar grey and black and red eye stared down at him for the first time since their escaped.

“Hide..” His name was spoke so softly by his best friend, the blond couldn't help but smile.

“Hey bud.”

Without much warning, Kaneki surge forward, lips crashing against the blond that had him stiffening at the contact. He so had not been anticipating this! Struggling to pull his head back, Kaneki merely followed, the hand still clutching Hide's, only tighten as two of the rinkaku tails wrapped more firmly against the others waist. The remaining two had pierce into the ceiling beneath him to keep them rooted as the kakuja tails slithered along with quiet clicks and clacks.

Hide muffle noises into the kiss as the ghoul above him shifted more comfortably between his legs. He manage to pull his mouth away from the kiss, breathing heavily for air that had been robbed of him.

“Kaneki, you gotta snap— _OHSHIT!_ ” The grinding of the others hips short circuit Hide's brain, leaving him in a daze. Why was Kaneki doing this? Was he still under some influence of being a Kakuja or whatever the CCG had done to him?

Hide struggle to keep focused but another hard grinding of his best friend's hips into his own had the blond whimpering. He felt the ghoul bury his face into his good shoulder, lips brushing against the flesh of his neck.

He couldn't think and every time he did, his mind went blank by the pleasure shooting up his spine with each dry thrust from Kaneki. Hips collided against his own, fabric rubbing against fabric that Hide knew he was going to end up with a chafe down below judging by how hard his pants were rubbing against his skin.

Teeth nip his shoulder as his body jerked and squirm beneath the other rutting against him. Hide couldn't help the small groan that left his lips, a hand clutching Kaneki's arm as his body unwillingly arched up beneath the other. He watch as the Kakuja's armor began to manifest, creep up and over the ghoul's shoulder like a living organism. It crawled, molding itself and hardening before creeping up that pale neck.

Kaneki pulled his head back to look down at Hide with hooded eyes, as if he was still drugged. Slowly the mask began to reform once again, instincts taking over reasoning and Kaneki wasn't even fighting it. Hide open his mouth to say something in hope to snap him out of it but a quiet whimper merely escaped him as a hard thrust was given.

Why did this feel _so_ good? The rubbing, the pleasure just shooting up his spine and frying his brain every time. Reasoning and thought just went out the window and all he wanted was more. It was nothing like how he masturbated in the bathroom hours earlier.

Something large and thick was rubbing up against the crotch of his pants. Hide struggle to figure out what it was, but the thrusting increased almost fervently. It was rougher, pushing him more against the ceiling as hips relentlessly grind and thrust harder and harder.

He let out a quiet cry before a hand muffle his mouth and began to squirm. His body was overheating, everything just felt too hot. His heart was pounding against his ribs and Hide was losing it, unable to grasp for control. He could feel his best friend's bulge against the crotch of his pants, rubbing back and forth over the denim, pushing the fabric more into his clit, heat mingling with one another. It hurt slightly, the fabric of his underwear damp at this point but didn't improve the rough texture currently rubbing over his clit.

“Fuck!” Hide cursed and jerk under Kaneki when a much harder thrust had been given enough to push his body more into the hard surface beneath his back. He could've sworn he heard the plastering crack from the weight. A hand flew up, grasping the half reformed mask, tugging at it with whatever strength he could mustered.

The ghoul above him jerked back, teeth baring and next thing Hide knew, the abnormal kagune had move to wrap around his ankles and pull them back, forcing them to wrap around Kaneki's waist. The ghoul began to dry hump wildly, hips smacking up into his, the bulge unmerciful rubbing into his core.

Shivers shot up Hide's spine, the hair on the back of his neck standing up as his eyes dilated in pleasure. He was lost for a moment, consume by the blissful pleasure swirling in his body as that tightening feeling his stomach coiled much tighter. He couldn't breath at the moment, only able to concentrate on Kaneki's own harsh breathing, the soft grunts and groans as his body moved over his own.

Fingers still gripped the mask, only to tremble as Hide could barely focused now. All he felt was that hot pleasure bubbling up inside him like a champagne and with a hard snap of Kaneki's hips, the top popped off, the coil sprung and his orgasm took him. He was sure he cried out as he saw nothing but white, his senses on overload and it felt he wasn't even in his body anymore.

Somehow, Hide had manage to tug the mask right off Kaneki's face, feeling something akin to mist dissipate between his fingers. His hand just hung downwards as his breathing was erratic, slowly coming down from his high of pleasure, barely aware just how damp his underwear was at the moment though he really couldn't bring himself to bother, at least not know.

Kaneki had his face buried into Hide's shoulder, struggling to get his breathing under control. Whatever had bee plaguing his body, was slowly seeping out of his body as his grip on Hide began to loosen along with the kagune. The blond was quick to realize they were slowly moving away from the ceiling, unable to feel it at his back anymore.

“Kaneki.. Kaneki..!” He prodded his friend's side before shouting in alarm as they just dropped away like a pile of rocks. The ghoul reacted at the last moment, flipping them around, his tails shooting out to embed into the floor to keep them from slamming into it.

Holding onto Hide, Kaneki lower himself till is feet came in contact with the floor then set Hide on his own. There wasn't any chance of exchange of words as the ghoul passed out against the blond, sending them both to the ground in the end.

Hide had let out a yelp and a wheeze as the air was knocked out of him by the other ontop of him. “You gain weight..” He couldn't help but groan out, patting Kaneki's back and prodded his side a few times.

“Kaneki wake up...” More prodding. “Kaneki... Kaneki?” Another prod. “Oh c'mon!” Hide exasperated when the ghoul wasn't waking up any time soon.

Struggling and heaving, the blond manage to get out from beneath his friend and pushed him onto his back, clearly seeing the other wasn't waking up anytime soon at all. Sighing, Hide crouch next to his best friend, brushing some of the white strands back from his face. His own still began to warm once it registered just what happened.

He couldn't believe that Kaneki...

That had _really_ happened.

He didn't want to believe _that_ had happened, but it did. His underwear was proof enough, all sticky and wet. He even felt slick below that only heated his face more and groan out of embarrassment, hiding his face into his hands.

Just what the fuck?

“Nagachika?”

Hide snapped his head up and glance over to see Touka standing at the doorway, looking concerned and worried at the sametime.

“Touka-chan..” He stood up before looking down at Kaneki and back at the female ghoul. “I found him.” He grinned sheepishly.

Touka narrowed her eyes as her nostrils flared, catching scent of what seemed to be sex. Her expression dropped a bit, unsure of what to make of it before looking at Hide. “What the hell?”

Hide didn't even need to ask what she meant, all he did was just flung up his hands, waving them around wildly. “Dude! I don't even know! It just.. He just.. I came in because I was following this weird slimy trail and it lead me here and this guy was on the ceiling like some freaky bug and just snatched me and..” He squeaked loudly, face flaming red now. He really didn't know what to make out of what had happened, why Kaneki did what he did.

All he could do was chalk it up to the CCG having done something to his best friend that exerted this weird behaviour.

There was a strange look in Touka's eyes but before Hide could decipher what it was, it was gone and she was turning away to start walking off.

“Come on.” Her voice seemed tight. Hide frown slightly, but held his tongue from asking and looked down at the halfghoul, sighing.

“Dude...” He bent down and struggled to pick up Kaneki since the other's body was was to lax and his weight just sagging. He made quite a fuss forcing Touka to come back and help him out in the end. The two hauled him out of the room and down the stretch of hallway to the stairs, neither looking forward to the walk home.

“Man.. And I just bought this underwear today...” Complained Hide.

 

 

\- - - - -

 

 

Touka laid in her bed, staring up at the ceiling as she listen to the night life spill in from her open window. The air was still chilly from the cold winter season that still called for warm sheets and hot cocoa..

She wondered what cocoa tasted like. When Yoriko use to drink it, she made it seem like it was the best tasting thing on earth. Touka had been a little envious of her best friend able to drink and eat food she was unable too, but the thought of unable to have hot cocoa wasn't what was bothering her.

What was bothering her was...

Hide smelling like sex and Kaneki.

Why had it bothered her? Was it because she had been missing Kaneki for so long that the one who found him in the end was Hide? Even after telling Yomo that she knew Kaneki would come back, knew deep in her heart he would because she at least deserved _that_ much from this fucking cruel world.

She had suffered constantly losing people. Her mother, her father, her brother, her place that she called home for the last few years, the Manager and Kaneki. Touka had suffered through it all, torn when Kaneki refused to come back to Anteiku, twisted by his delusions for the need to become strong to protect them all!

It was a damn stupid notion! Why couldn't he just come back and be happy again? With them! With Anteiku! Touka knew it wouldn't be the same, but fuck it was a start!

And now that he was back, the stench of Hide and sex reek around her.

How unfair was that? She was the one that hope. She was the one that knew and yet..

“Tch!”

Touka rolled over onto her side, yanking the covers up and over her head. Why did it bother her so damn much that Hide smelled of sex and Kaneki?

_Why why why whywhywhywhywhy?_

 

She hated this fucking world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and yes, Hide exploring more of his female body. I couldn't stop cracking up when I wrote that bit, because I can  
> just see the terror of some poor guy turn girl touching the vagoo and all its mystery.  
> Hide thinks girl stuff is the devil in the making lol especially bra's.  
> I also tried my hand at horror-- It's safe to say I failed lol  
> I added Touka's bit at the end to show that even tho its a kanehide pairing, it isn't going to be as simple as that.  
> There's going to be complications and angst of how this whole thing is going to work out.  
> I actually looked up how centipede's breed to get some idea and was interesting to find they make like this  
> ball of sperm (spermatophore) basically where the female takes it back with her. While it was interesting I was like lol  
> Kaneki ur not really a 'pede tho, so I took some idea from it via Hide finding that rc fluid and the 'webbing'  
> Basically Kaneki setting up shop to woo his 'mate' lol
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you all for your kudos and comments c:  
> I actually have tumblr (the link is in the profile) so any comments, questions or critiques are welcome there or here!
> 
> \----
> 
> Wicked Game - The Weekend


	4. What's This?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What?  
> What is this??  
> Is this an update???  
> No.. Noooooo.. What?!?  
> it couldn't be! You're all just imagining it!  
> This isn't an update at all!
> 
> Warnings for gore
> 
> \----
> 
> This story is unbeta'd

A tinkling feminine laugh echoed in the restaurant, so free and beautiful like silver bells.

"Yamori-kun, stop it! You're going to make me laugh silly!" A woman in her 20's patted the shoulder of a bulkier make with his blond hair slick back, his wide face with a grin.

Her lustrous violet hair was pulled into a simple braid cascading down the bare of her back as red rim glasses sat prettily on top of her slender nose. Lips were pulled into a seamless smile full of mirth as there was mischief twinkling in her eye.

"Believe me Rize, you don't need me t' make yourself laugh silly." Yamori chuckles  himself, picking up the wine glass and swirled the wine inside a few times before bringing it up to his lips and sip.

Rize's tinkling laugh escaped her pink lips once more before reaching for her own glass. "Don't be so mean, Yamori-kun!" She tease before taking a sip of her red liquid drink. The taste of sweet blood with the hint of bitter alcohol flooded her taste buds.

Nothing taste as grand as blood wine.

Their waiter had finally appeared with his purple hair combed neatly, an apron tied around his red orange pattern suit.

"Your feast _monsieur_ and _mademoiselle_ ~" He purred, setting the silver platter down and lifted up the cover to reveal tonight's grand feast for the two.

"Oh! How exquisite!" Rize cooed, picking up her fork. "It looks lovely and oh so delicious! My compliments to the chef, Tsukiyama-san!" She smiled up at their waiter.

"Of course, _mademoiselle_!" He bowed flourishly before taking his leave.

Yamori looked over their food from the white hair to the pale flesh and parted lips stuffed with a red and scale tentacle. He cracked a finger.

"Kaneki looks delicious and tender." He observed with such malice dripping from each word. Rize had already picked up her fork and impale the prongs into a gray eye, sinking in like jelly as blood began to ooze out.

"Indeed~" She pulled the eye out from its socket, a string of tendon's stretching before it snapped with a flick of blood, splashing across her flawless smooth skin like paint.

" _Bon appetite_!" Coos Rize before her lips parted as the fork raise the eyeball towards her eagerly awaited mouth.

 

 _To eat is to live, Kaneki-kun_.

  


-

  


"HA!"

Grey eyes snapped awake as Kaneki sat up quickly, breathing heavily. He glanced around wildly, not recognizing his surroundings. His senses were shot already from that damn  _nightmare_ that he was having troubled focusing. You think those kinds of dreams wouldn't phase his anymore, but they still do. They _always_ will no matter what.

It wasn't till his eyes landed on the familiar mop of golden hair that Kaneki blinked a few times before his brain finally registered there laid Hide, curled up in the loveseat, a blanket over him, sleeping peacefully.

_Hide..._

He was beginning to reach over to pet the golden strands but stop mid way. What was Hide even doing here? And where was ' _here_ ' exactly? Letting his hand drop away, Kaneki looked around his surroundings again. Last thing he recalled way being stuck in a windowless room with walls specifically made out of quinque steel. This was neither of that.

Eyes narrowed, the Kakugan flaring to life in his left eye as the kagune threaten to burst forward. Something was off and if there was danger nearby, he had to be ready to protect Hide.

"So you're awake." A cool feminine voice spoke. Kaneki snap his head towards it, spotting the purple hair female Ghoul leaning against the wall casually, dressed in a stripe long shirt with shorts.

"Touka-chan..." Breathed the half Ghoul, his form slowly relaxing, eyes wide. "What are you.." His voice trailed off, unsure what to make of this.

Touka merely pushed off the wall and headed to the kitchen. "Coffee?" She asked so casually like this was an every day thing. Might as well be.

The Kakugan flicked back to the normal grey before eyes darted to Hide's sleeping form then back to where Touka went. Well, he wasn't going to gain any answers by standing here and gawking like a fish.

Swallowing, Kaneki slowly move after his friend, heading towards the kitchen, already seeing Touka was pulling out the beans.

"How did I get here?" He asked softly, awkwardly. Sure it wasn't the best way to start a conversation but a 'Hi, how are you doing', didn't seem like the best way to start off.

"Hide found you." She answered curtly, setting the water to boil and dug around for the coffee mugs.

"Hide?"

Touka nodded and turn to look at him. "He's been here for almost two days after you broke him and yourself out of some CCG lab." Kaneki only frowned more, unable to recall but then again it wouldn't be the first time he blacked out.

"Why was he even captured?"

Touka only shrugged. "Gonna have to ask him." She waves a hand to the blond's direction. Kaneki only swallowed before his eyes darted to where his best friend laid sleeping.

"Does he..?"

A snort came from the female Ghoul. "Of course he knows! " she slammed the mug a little too harshly down on the counter. "After everything and even now, can't you figured out with that shitty brain of yours he KNOWS?" She snapped.

"What's all the hub bub?" Yawned a sleepy blond, making his way into the kitchen. Both ghouls looked at Hide as he stumbled in, hair a mess, shirt slipping down his shoulder. Kaneki's eyes glance over and blinked.

"Just dealing with your irritating friend." Snapped Touka, going back to the coffee.

"Hide," Said irritating friend. "What.. Are those?" Kaneki pointed to the soft lumps on the others chest.

Hide blinked and glance down, blinking again before shrugging. "Boobs?"

"....come again?"

"Oh for fuck's sake! Boobs, Shittyneki! They're lumps of fat girls have!" Touka snapped again, turning on him. “I _have_ them! Hinami will _eventually_ have them! Every fucking female on this fucking _planet_ , has them!”

While it was a bit.. weird to talk about a 14 year old girl's still developing chest, neither Kaneki or Hide said anything in fear of facing Touka's wrath because lets face it, it was something to be feared. So in good conscious (as well as their safety), they let her rant.

It didn't seem to do Kaneki any good sadly as the teenager turned her burning fury onto him. A hard jab was given to the white hair male's chest, being force to back up as the (smaller) ghoul rounded on him.

“Of all the crap you've pulled, all your _fucking_ delusions of needing to protect every- _fucking-_ body, taking off like that, leaving m-- _us_ behind and fucking taking on not just Aogiri but the fucking CCG too, you've got some damn nerves to act all afraid of _him_ finding out you're a ghoul!” She jabbed a finger at Hide, who only squeaked some and quickly evaded said pointed finger. He did not want to get dragged into this!

As much as he didn't approve of Touka spouting all this onto Kaneki, he let her have her peace. He understood it was better to let it out than hold it in, not everyone could be like him and be _understanding_ of why Kaneki did what he did. Touka hadn't been his best friend for what.. 12 years or more? Sure Kaneki was like an open book to read and Hide was giving Touka some credit that maybe she _did_ understand, hence this rant, but she obviously had a different way to deal with this.

And Kaneki being Kaneki, just took it.

In fact, Hide was sure that submissive quiet state was just pissing off the female ghoul even more.

“Fucking SAY something, you fucking asshole!” Shouted Touka. Kaneki merely kept his mouth shut, eyes cast down, knowing full well Touka's anger was justly place. It was like deja vu all over again, just like on the bridge.

And just like on the bridge, Kaneki was sent knocking on his ass as Touka slugged him right in the kisser. When she didn't seem intent stopping there, ready to just beat the crap out of him, Hide quickly intervened, placing himself between the furious female and the submissive male.

“Breathe, Touka-chan..” Instructed Hide in the softest voice he could muster (which wasn't hard with his new female voice box). He had his hands out, gently grabbing Touka's wrists, getting the other to focus solely on him. Once Touka did so, Hide only manage to give her a gentle smile.

“It's been stressful enough these past few days and we're all still pretty much antsy at this moment.” He tried his best to calm. “We just need to settle down... Breathe and just try and loosen up even in the slightest.”

“...” Touka said nothing, her eyes on Hide before flickering to Kaneki and once they did, there was a light pressure given around her wrists, forcing her to focus back on the smiling blond.

“Tch! Whatever.” Snarled Touka, yanking her wrists away and turn to just leave the apartment, slamming the door loudly behind her. Hide slowly exhaled a breath of relief before scratching the back of his head and turn to look at Kaneki who only moved as far as to the couch, sitting there, head down.

Sighing, Hide move to plop next to his best friend, letting silence settle between them for a brief moment before he spoke up.

“I”ve always known, ya'no.” He could feel Kaneki's eyes on him. “I was just waiting for you to just come to me and tell me.” He shrugged, glancing at his hands on his lap. “I knew you were scared to tell me, but I thought you give me.. Some credit.” He sounded just a tad bit hurt.

He felt Kaneki shift next to him. “...'m sorry, Hide..” Came a soft apology. Hide snorted and lean in to bump shoulders with his best buddy.

“Don't sweat it. It just means we have allot to discuss now.” He finally looked at the other and grinned. Kaneki merely studied the other before nodding.

“Mm.”

Silence settle between them again.

"You let Touka-chan get away with allot of stuff, don'tcha?" Grinned Hide, having notice that Kaneki didn't even try to dodge the punch, knowing he could easily have. Hide was pretty sure Kaneki out powered Touka by now even as a half ghoul. He didn't give the CCG a run for their money for no reason.

Kaneki shrugged. "I suppose so."

"How come _I_ don't get away with allot of stuff?”

" Because you're Hide."

"Yes, but Hide with _boobs_." He grinned then wiggles his eyebrow as Kaneki looked over to give him a condescending look. The Eyepatch just rolled his eyes as he looked away with a faint pink tint to his cheeks. That bit with Hide having a... chest was almost forgotten in Touka's little spat.

"C'mon Kaneki! It took me a long time to get use to these babies!" He jiggled them, which cause Kaneki to make some pain noises.

"Touch 'em."

"W-What?!"

"C'mon and touch 'em, Kaneki! They're actually pretty soft and squishy!" Hide poked a breast.

"I-I'm not touching your breasts, Hide!" Kaneki practically shouted as he was red face and burning hot.

"What? Why not?!" Hide frown and moved closer, causing the SS-rated Ghoul to back up like a cornered animal. "Dude! They're just boobs! _My_ boobs! Totally okay with you touching them! So touch 'em!"

"I'm not touching them!" Shouted Kaneki, bolting from the couch.

"Aw c'mon!" And Hide chased after.

And that was how Hinami found the two later on, with Hide trying to wrestle Kaneki into touching his chest.

“Quit being such a virgin and _touch 'em already!_ ”

“Quit being so fucking weird, Hide!!”

  


\--

  


Touka was still out by the time things settled in the apartment. Kaneki made coffee (which Hinami had graciously practically gulped down) only to skip off to her room to get ready once she coerce both Hide and Kaneki to take her out to buy more pads of paper.

Then again who really could say no to that sweet face? Well, Hide was sure Kaneki was trying but couldn't himself to bring it obviously when he gave in. Hide wanted to laugh thought kept himself in check. So there they stood side by side in the kitchen, one washing dishes as the other dried. They quietly talked about days of old and days when things had been fucked up and were they are now.

“If you're looking to blame yourself, don't.” Hide knew that's exactly where Kaneki was heading. “It was your decision to leave, to put all of us behind and move forward to try and protect us and that's not something I'm going to hold against you, but you gotta keep in mind that it was _my_ decision to look for you.”

“I still don't understand why..”

Hide gave a soft chuckle as he dried a glass before moving to place it back in it's proper place in the cupboards. “Dude, do I really have to spell it out for you?” He turn to look at the white hair male. “It's cause you're my best friend!”

Kaneki only frown, keeping eyes focused on the dishes he was washing. It was a bit strange to look at Hide the way he was now, all feminine without even a hint that he had once been a male. Soft curves, smooth skin..

He found himself wanting to place his mouth upon it and that alone confused the hell out of him. Just as much as Hide's scent, it smelled like Hide, but there was something else. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

He was unaware that Hide knew something was up with his body. There was this slight ache in the pit of his stomach and his crotch? Well, it felt slicker than usual, like what was up with that?

Why c ouldn't they have a book out there called What To Do When You Turn Into a Girl and just have a manuscript on how this body worked!

“I'm ready!” Called out Hinami as she bounded in, wearing a getup of a floppy hair, sunglasses and a scarf. Hide couldn't help but snorted out loudly in amusement.

“Hinami-chan, what happened!? Did your closet attacked you?” He teased, moving to remove the floppy hat from the younger ghoul.

“It's my disguise!” Hinami explained as Hide continue to remove the unnecessary items she was wearing.

“Hinami-chan,” Started Kaneki softly. “You're fine. Just wear a hooded jacket and cover your head.” He smiled.

“Uhn!” Nodding, she ran back off leaving Hide and Kaneki alone once more.

Hide turn to look at the ghoul, who's eyes met his briefly before looking off to the side in ashamed. The blond merely sighed, running fingers through his messy locks and walked off to grab the other's shoulders gently, giving them a soft squeeze and a shake enough for Kaneki too look at him.

“Look, you may never understand why I do the things I do for you. That's fine, but I do and it's because I love you, ya know?”

Kaneki's eyes widen as those words were said. His face began to tint a light pink.

Yes, he knew his friendship with Hide was close and that they both cared for each other in their own ways, but never once had Hide ever really told Kaneki he loved him, even if it was meant as a brotherly love. The fact was, it was still said.

Before Hide could even question Kaneki's sudden reaction, Hinami returned again with a proper jacket on, rearing to go.

Forcing to drop his question for now, Hide gave Kaneki another squeeze and removed his hands, letting them drop to his side before the white hair ghoul caught one and gave his hand a soft squeeze before releasing it all too quickly.

Hide blinked again as Kaneki move to grab the apartment keys and headed towards the front door with Hinami happily following behind. The blond stared at his hand, fingers curling before looking to where Kaneki went before following after.

For reading Kaneki like an open book, Hide could be oblivious himself at times.

  


\- - -

  


  


The walk had been pretty pleasant to a nearby discount store, Hide having talked to Kaneki that he needed clothes and was willing to use some of his money to buy them. Of course Kaneki put up a fight, but as usual Hide won in the end and had gotten his way.

Hinami had found this all to be very amusing. She had realized her big brother had a very soft spot for Hide as well, probably even more so with how the blond easily got his way with the other.

As they entered the semi busy store, Hinami made sure to keep close to the two older teens as they browsed around for office supplies.

“Oh hey! Dark and brooding clothes!” Hide pointed out to a clothes rack. “Perfect for you, Kaneki!” He grins like the little shit he is. Kaneki of course frowned and before he could even object, the blond was already heading there with Hinami tagging along.

 _Are you serious.._ Brooded the male before grudgingly following after. He didn't think he needed clothes, well maybe a few since he was borrowing Yomo's which was a size or two bigger since Yomo was taller and had broader shoulders.

“I like this one!” Hinami pulled out a black shirt with some death metal logo on it that look strangely

close to Satanic.

“Perhaps something without a logo, Hinami-chan. It would feel wrong if I wore something I didn't even know about.” Kaneki chuckled weakly. Hinami gave the shirt another look before nodding in agreement and placed it back on the rack and browsed again for another shirt.

“How about this one!” Hide held up a black hooded vest. Kaneki blinked and quietly drifted over towards the other, taking the vest in hand. Hide grinned proudly and went back to see what else they could find.

A couple of shirts, hoodies and pants later, Kaneki had an arm full of clothes and was making his way to the fitting room with Hide and Hinami trailing behind.

“We're gonna look for some notebooks, alright?” Hide stated. Kaneki turn to look at the blond, a little uncomfortable of leaving him and Hinami alone.

The blond must've sense his uneasiness and just gave thumbs up. “It's alright! We're just gonna be down a little ways, mmkay? Probably be back before you even get out.” He reassured. Kaneki shifted a bit but nodded and headed into the next available stall to try on the clothes.

Hide left with Hinami to find where they kept the notebooks, snooping around. As they rounded another aisle finding nothing but pots, Hide continue to poke around, determine to find where they kept the notebooks without help.

“Onii-chan is very protective, isn't he?” Hinami spoke up out of the blue.

“Mm, I guess he is.” Agreed Hide as he look down left then right, trying to figure out where to go next before leaning more towards the right and headed down the aisle. It was a trait newly acquired considering Kaneki didn't use to be like that before. Yes, he was protective over his books, but not enough to really speak up as he recalled an incident involving Kaneki's aunt.

Hide had made a big deal on Kaneki's behalf, mostly using the magazine he let Kaneki borrowed, as an excuse when the Aunt had gave away his best friend's books. He could hardly care about the magazine to be honest sine he could've easily purchased another one, but Kaneki's books were irreplaceable.

His aunt knew that.

Just like she knew how much they _meant_ to Kaneki. Hide would never get over on why that woman despised her own nephew the way she did.

Even Harry Potter had a better treatment with his aunt and uncle and that was just sad in it's own right.

The blond was pulled out of his thoughts due to a dull ache in his lower stomach. His hand absentmindedly rubbed at it, hoping it soothe it in some way. His stomach sure been acting up ever since he woke up this morning, he still be sleeping hadn't it been for his stomach feeling like it was cramped.

Hinami took notice of this and look at the blond worriedly. “Are you okay, Hide?”

“Hm?” The blond look at the young ghoul before nodding with a grin. “Oh yeah! Totally am!” He reassured before his eyes lit up and pointed to the row of office supplies. “Success, Hinami-chan! We have found the jack pot!” He crowed, strutting his way to the pads of paper.

Hinami couldn't help but giggle though it didn't do much to dissuade her from being concerned. Hide scent was different, it still had that earthy tone, but something else was there yet she couldn't quite put her finger on it. It made her only a little more worried considering that Hide's body wasn't even of his own so anything out of the ordinary was concerning.

Yet, she decided to keep quiet about it for now, till something more drastic happens then she'll speak up.

Happily Hinami followed after Hide as he already began pulling out pads of notebooks, observing each one as if it was something more pricless.

“One with the little duckies or.. Bunnies?” Hide asked, turning to the young brunette, holding up each notebook. Hinami only grinned as she pointed to the bunnies.

“Ah, yes! Excellent choice, madam!”

Hinami giggled again and joined Hide on looking through which notebooks she wanted.

  


Kaneki had came out of the fitting room, leaving the clothes he didn't want, behind in the stall while he carried the ones he did want, draped over his arms. He didn't think trying on clothes use to be a pain in the ass, but it was now, but it was out of the way and he had actually a few decent clothes to wear now.

Now all he need to do was find Hide and Hinami and hope they found what they were looking for and head back home. Being out in the daylight was making him antsy and a bit panicky that his right ear was beginning to itch.

Tiny clicks of tiny insect feet were invading his ear canal..

Kaneki had barely turn the corner before running into a very worried Hinami. That had set alarm bells and right away eyes were darting around for any danger to what might have spook the other.

“Hinami-chan...?” He focus back on the teen, ignoring the _scritch scritch_ in his ear.

Hinami nibble on her lower lip before grabbing Kaneki's hand and began to tug him along. “Something is wrong with Hide-nii...” She explain softly. The older ghoul felt his heart give a heavy thump. Was Hide hurt?

He must've voice his thoughts because Hinami was replying back. “I'm not sure.. but he's complaining about stomach cramps..”

Stomach cramps?

As they rounded another corner to the aisle where her and Hide were, Kaneki's eyes fell on the lump of blond who was using the back shelves to keep himself propped up as he sat on the floor.

“I found Onii-chan, Hide.” Hinami announced as Kaneki was already moving to the other's side, kneeling before the blond, reaching out to gently to squeeze a shoulder.

“Hide?”

The blond lifted his head, a look of discomfort flash across his face before he tried hiding it. “Oh, hey Kaneki.. Ah.. Yeah, I didn't mean to make Hinami-chan worry, man. I guess I must've ate something that didn't agree with me.” He gave a weak chuckle before wincing and rub his hand over his stomach.

Kaneki immediately began to inspect the other, looking him over before sniffing him a bit without making it too obvious. Hide didn't smell sick, but something wasn't right. His scent was different, muddy like musty iron.

“Come on, we're going home.” He forsaken his clothes exchange for a Hide, ready to pick him up whether the blond llike it or not. Of course Hide squawk like an awkward duck and waved his hand to get the other from picking him up.

“Dude, go buy your clothes!”

“Hide..” Kaneki began to argue, frowning.

Hide shook his head. “You need clothes, Kaneki. I'm okay, really! It's just like.. cramps or something. I can walk towards the front.” He tried to reassure the other.

Kaneki looked ready to argue further, put his foot down. Clothes weren't as important as the person in front of him, but Hide refuse. “Just help me up alright and get your clothes and Hinami-chan's notebooks. I think if I walk a bit I'll be okay.”

Hide watch Kaneki actually debate before finally giving in with a silent nod and helped him up to his feet. He made sure the blond was steady on his feet after wobbling a bit before being given the thumbs up.

As Kaneki left, Hide took a big deep breath trying to keep from wincing every time it felt his stomach was trying to eat itself. It wasn't hunger pains he knew for sure, his stomach didn't feel like it was getting twisted into a very tight knot and pulled on as hard as it could before releasing. That's what it felt it was doing and all Hide really wanted to do was just lay down and sleep it off.

“Ready?” Hide looked at Hinami, holding out his hand for her to grab on. Hinami nodded, instantly grabbing Hide's hand and walked with him as slow as she needed as they headed to the front. She kept her eyes on the older male, making sure he was alright even though he seemed to be walking fine. Either he was acting very well or the walk was indeed helping him out.

As they reached the front of the store, Kaneki was already waiting, bags in hand with everything paid. He watch as they drew closer before asking if Hide was alright. The blond simply nodded with a smile.

“Walking is helping.. Just a bit.” He grins cheekily. Nodding again, Kaneki followed closely behind the two as they made their way out and back home.

  


\- - - -

  


Touka glanced up from the couch, curled up in the corner with her knees tucked in an oversize sweatshirt, reading a magazine she picked up from earlier, as the door opened and Kaneki, Hinami and Hide all piled in.

Well, more like Kaneki and Hinami as they seemed to be very concerned with Hide who was trying to reassure the other two that he was fine.

“Whats up?” She asked, wondering if she should be concerned as well. It didn't take her long to notice something was off with Hide's scent. Maybe she should definitely be concerned.

“Hide-nii doesn't feel good.” Responded Hinami, backing up to let Kaneki take care of the rest. The younger ghoul move to sit on the couch so she be out of the way, while Touka had uncurled from her position as she watch Kaneki tend to Hide.

“Really, I'm fine!” The blond waved his hands before one instantly move to rub his stomach. “Just... cramps, no big deal.”

“Cramps?” Touka looked a little confused.

“Yeah, they just been slowly coming and kinda hit me hard earlier while we were out the store.” Explained Hide before trying to ward of a very fussy Kaneki. “Dude, really I'm okay.” He tried to reassure his best friend.

Kaneki still looked unconvinced.

Hide just grab the bag and pull out Hinami's notebooks and gave them to her. “Now if you all excuse me. I'm using to the bathroom.” To Kaneki, he said. “You, stay. Good Kaneki.” Hide patted the top of the white fluffy hair in which Kaneki growl in irritation and actually swat at the other's hand.

Laughing, Hide made his way to the bathroom as Hinami headed to her room, eager to jolt some new words onto the crisp clean pages leaving Kaneki and Touka alone.

Kaneki shifted a bit awkwardly while Touka just moved back into her spot, picking up her magazine where she left off.

“...sorry.. for hitting you..” Muttered Touka quietly, almost too quiet that Kaneki almost didn't hear what she said.

The half ghoul just gave a small smile. “It's alright Touka-chan.. I.. Kinda deserved it anyways.” He rub the back of his head sheepishly.

“Damn right you did.” Grumble Touka. Kaneki couldn't help but smile again and move to sit on the couch before both jolted straight up as there was a scream from the bathroom.

“WHAT IS THIS??? WHY IS THERE BLOOD ON MY UNDERWEAR!?” Screamed Hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work is kicking my ass, no lie. It is literally sucking the life out of me with their nine-ten hour shift for six days a week.  
> But I did it.. I somehow manage to finish this chapter I started back in december...  
> .....lol  
> My plan was to get it out before Xmas, but as you see that failed haha  
> I know this chapter isn't as long as most and short and uninteresting, but it is helping the plot move forward and that's what I need.  
> I don't know when the next update will be (maybe next year)  
> but I'll be working on it little by little after work.  
> And thank you all very very very VERY VVVEEERRRRRYYYY much for your kind comments, your kudos, your bookmarks and subscriptions and everything!!  
> I'm still glad all of you out there have been waiting for this to update! I do promise next chapter will be more interesting..  
> And soon... Oh so very sooooonnnn... the smut is commmiinnggg huehuehue
> 
> \---
> 
> What's Thi?s by Jack Skellington/FallOut Boys


	5. First of the Year (Equinox)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -sips water- go on.
> 
> Warnings for female bodily functions aka periods periods periods and vajayjay and Hide being gross. Mentions of trans. 
> 
> \----
> 
> This story is unbeta'd

"I'm dyyyiiinnngggg!!" Wailed Hide.

"You're not dying." Grumble Touka as she places a heat pack to the blond's stomach in hopes it would help calm the cramps to a certain point before the medicine she had given him earlier, kicked in.

"I aaammmm.." Insisted Hide, groaning in pain as he clutches the heat pack as if it was his life support. Why was this happening? Why was he bleeding from down there?

Well, he _knew_ **what** was happening but just WHY was it happening. Why was he being punished so? He was a decent person! He never really done anything bad in life.

Yeah, he did a few wrong things but nothing harmful! So what if he stalks people? They turn out to be bad, right? So why was this happening?!

"Cut it out. Just rip this pain out of me!" Wailed Hide again. Touka sighed at the blond's dramatics. She knew it was a pain to get one's period, but he was being a little bit over the top now. Then again it was understandable, Hide was a guy and not really a girl and guys didn't exactly get a monthly cycle. Unless you count a guy being moodier than a female pmsing, Touka recalled fondly of her younger brother before chasing that thought away. It wasn't time to be reminiscing.

Meanwhile, Kaneki was nowhere to be found, having left the moment he figured out was happening. It wasn't the fact Hide was leaking basically vaginal blood, but the scent seemed to make him sick but it was hard to tell considering the elder teen was pale as it was.

Or... it could be the fact Hide screamed out him to get out after he practically burst into the bathroom, which by the way Touka had found hilarious. Kaneki had looked like a startled cat and literally had scrambled to get out of line of fire when Hide began chucking a bar soap at him.

She went in a little bit afterward after having calm herself down from laughing so hard. Hinami came out of her room due to the commotion but after Touka reassured her everything was alright, the young teen had gone back to her room.

It actually took Touka a while to calm the hyperventilating blond down before getting him to the couch to lay down, which lead to where they were now. A whining human and an irritated ghoul. Touka texted Kaneki a few times to pick up feminine products for Hide knowing he had the blond's phone; all she got back was ' _do I have too?_ '

She really was too amused by the whole thing to really snapped at Kaneki's disobedience. If he didn't return back soon, she would just have to go out herself though grimace at the thought of leaving poor Hinami at Hide's mercy.

"Hey, Touka-chan" Hide started after the medicine began to kicked in, numbing the cramp pains that had been plaguing his stomach for the last half hour or so. Touka gavea soft 'hn', eyes still focused to the screen of her phone, Hide continued on anyways. "Can you smell it? Does it smell good?"

Touka made a face. "What kinda fucking questions are those?! That's disgusting, Nagachika!" She flung a pillow at his face.

Hide yelped. "I was just curious!"

“Ugh!”

  


  


-

  


  


  


Hide having certain female body parts was one thing (okay, he was _completely_ female in and out according to Kaneki's nose), but his best friend having a period? Kaneki was still trying to wrap his mind about that.

Sure he was still wrapping his mind about the fact his best friend was now a girl in every aspect from body to voice to scent, but it was something he could easily adapt too given a few days. He just wasn't sure if he can adapt to the fact his best friend was female _through and through_. The smell of Hide's period had not only arose the half ghoul's appetite, but something else?

He wasn't quite sure.

In his mind, it just didn't seem natural and give him credit, he really was trying hard to adjust to what was happening, but the last few days have been nothing but a blur. Two weeks Touka had told him at one point, two weeks had gone and passed and where could he account for those two weeks?

He couldn't.

Hands stuffed into his jacket as he walked down the sidewalk a bit aimlessly, Kaneki's mind began to race backwards, recounting what he could the last few days.

Lights.. lights every where and the coldness. He could recall the taste of blood at one point which had Kaneki unconsciously licking his lower lip.

Blood.. Sweet tasting nectar, life's source, _ba-bump ba-bump_ throughout the body.

Drip drip like honey...

Honey...

“ _\--so eat me and fight with all you got._ ” Words echoed in his head like white noise, tuning in and out.

_Eat me, Kaneki._

_**Ka**_.. _**Ne**_.. _**Ki**_..

“Oi! Watch were ya going!” A snappish voice started Kaneki out of his reprieve, glancing over hastily to the person he had bumped into.

“Sorry.” Murmur the whit hair male, casting his silver eyes away, ignoring the scoff thrown in his direction as he continue to walk again.

He hadn't... Kaneki began to chew on his lower lip. He hadn't.. eaten Hide, had he?

No it was ridiculous because Hide was alive, there, well maybe not all there but he was there and breathing and Kaneki was really sure he hadn't eaten Hide, killed him.

_Sweet like honey.._

An unsteady breath left past pale lips as the heart began to pump quicker with the release of adrenaline flooding the bloodstream, anxiety was starting to take hold as Kaneki slowly came to a halt in his steps.

_No, no no no no nononononononono....!_

_I didn't..._

_I couldn't.._

_Chew chew chew, **sluuurrrrppp!**_

He could hear it in his ears, flesh ripping, the squishing of meat beneath teeth as it was chewed to pieces, bones crunching.

_Blood, blood blood blood bloodbloodbloodblood_

_Hi-_

The loud screeching of the phone going off in his pocket had startled Kaneki into backing up against the wall, clutching his chest as wide eyes glanced around, noticing a few strange looks being thrown his wall.

Swallowing dryly, Kaneki shakily fished out the phone, flipping it open to answer. “H-Hello?” Damn, his voice sounded unnerved.

“Kanekkiii!!” Hide's voice whine through the phone speaker. “If it's not too much of a hassle, can you get me a soda? I asked Touka-chan but she's just ignoring meeee..” The whining continued and it made Kaneki smile slightly. It was like old times back when things had been normal. He could hear Touka briefly in the background, making some snappish comment at the blond for being stupid.

“Ah.. uh.. sure, H-Hide.”

**C R U N C H**

“I'll trying and come back as soon as I can, okay?”

_Slurpslurp_

“Mm, alright.” Hide's voice seemed soft against his ear, yet loud enough to drown out the noises in his head. “Hey, sorry for throwing a soap bar at you. I was just kinda taken back by this whole thing.” There was a sheepish chuckle on the other line.

Kaneki swallowed thickly before nodding. “It's fine, Hide...”

_Munchmunch crunchcrunch-- **GULP!**_

“I gotta go!” Without giving Hide anytime to say anything, Kaneki quickly hung up the phone. A hand clutch at his chest, heart rapidly beating away beneath his rib cage. It was so loud. Too loud.

Everything was too loud!

Eyes squeezing shut tightly, the male tried to drown out the noise, city wise and the crunching inside his head. He didn't eat Hide! He didn't eat him! Hide was okay! Hide was fine! Hide was.. alive.

Pocketing his phone, Kaneki pushed away from the wall he had been resting against and melted in with the crowd of people on the sidewalk, unsure of where it would take him.

 

 

 

\- -

 

 

 

 

 

Hide stared at the phone, looking at the end call signal present on the screen before it darken and turned off automatically. While it may have seem like just a random call, it really wasn't. Hide just had this feeling something was up with Kaneki, as he liked to call it his 'neki senses were tingling (something Kaneki did not find amusing once he found out), and it turned out he was right.

What he didn't know was, what was bothering his friend. Was it because the bar of soap he chucked at him? Hide apologized for that, after all, he really hadn't meant it. Or..

Was it because Hide was different now? It wasn't like he was asked for permission to be given a sex changed through and through, Kaneki wasn't the only one who had to adjust to this. Sighing, the blond lean over to set the phone on the table before staring up at the ceiling.

Touka had retreated back to her room moments before, the blond figuring she had enough of him for the day. Not that he could blame her. Hinami had came out to check on him seconds ago before he called Kaneki and now here he was; alone with this thoughts on this couch with a heat pack.

Giving out a heavy sigh, he adjusted himself to get into a more comfortable position so he could let his mind wander, pull in the facts of what has happened and what had been done and try to connect them in some way.

He already knew their opposition was to get him pregnant, that he figured out, but how-- how had they manage to accomplish a full through and through sex change as his? Yes, he knew a person these days could get a sex change, hormonal injections, surgeries, but even those only went so far. You couldn't give a trans man a womb and carry life, just like you couldn't give a trans woman an operable penis and scrotum that can produce sperm. A sex change was possible, but to a certain extend. So, how in the hell did they do what they did to him?

Periods? Really? This was something out of a sci fi book, something only possible then, but impossible in real life.

“Ugh..” An arm drape over his eyes, feeling a headache coming on. It was bad enough he had cramps, he didn't need a headache adding to this whole mess. This was stressing him out and in turn, it was starting to make him moody.

Nagachika Hideyoshi was never a moody person. This was not good at all! Where was his cool-headedness? His sauve? His I-can-deal-with-this-attitude?

Oh yeah, down the drain for now.

Letting out a huff, Hide toss the head packet to the table before sitting up and patted his face. Nope! Not gonna let this get to him! He wasn't going to get stress! He was going to get up, head for the bathroom and take a nice big fat dump because shit on this whole thing right here!

With that in mind, Hide did get up and headed to the bathroom. Closing the door behind him, there was the sound of the toilet lid being flipped up, clothes rustling and the sound of nature. After a while more movement and--

“Holy fucking shit! Look at all that blood! How am I not dead!? …. _Is that pieces of my uterus in toilet_?? _Holy jesus fuck!_ _ **SOMEBODY TURN ME BACK INTO A REAL BOY!**_ "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIIIIIIIIIIVEEEEEEEE -does the mushu thing-  
> Okay, so.. yeah.. I admit that I did lose my muse for this story and the other one and It was because of how :Re was going.  
> So I wasn't feeling it and as much as I tried to write anything, nothing was just coming out or just not flowing the way I wanted it too. So I kinda just gave up in the end because everything that I had planned out kinda just went to shit how things were developing in tokyo ghoul (mostly between Kaneki and Touka)  
> However.. funny enough after Tg :Re chapter 125 -wiggles eyebrows- a muse struck for this story and suddenly I had an idea. An awful and evil idea for Pendulum. So with that, I went back, changed some things, rearrange some things and now I think I'm on a roll again once more with this story!  
> Now, don't think I dislike Touken, I like it, it's not my fave pairing, but I like it and after all, isn't the only thing that truly matters is Kaneki's happiness, right? (BWA! as if that's gonna happen in this shit hole of a story lol) but as a forewarning, I am going to use it to my advantage in future chapters for Pendulum's sequel. 
> 
> I do apologize for this really, REALLY short chapter. When I was working on it prior before my sudden hiatus of the story, things werent't just flowing. I was trying hard to make it as long as my other chapters, but I felt like I was simply trying to fit too much when it just didn't seem right. It was also around the time, as I mention before, I was losing my muse.  
> So, now that my muse is coming back, I'm basically using this chapter as a filler to mostly just show how Hide is dealing with the beginning of his womanhood lmao  
> Next chapter should be back to it's longer length and back to the story plot now that I have that out of the way. Hopefully it should flow easily once more.  
> Btw you guys have no idea how much I really really REALLY appreciate your words and kindness towards this story and others I've wrote. When I in my email box notifications of still getting kudos and comments, guilt hits me for how I just up and left this work, but I'm back and I pray I can make it all up to you orz  
> So thank you oh so much for your kindness.
> 
> Now, for another note to the other side of the fandom where the rotten lives. How dare you, each and every one of you that has sent hate to Ishida for this works just because something you wanted, didn't come true. How dare you. This man works hard to entertain his fans. Not only does he manage to accomplish getting a chapter out each week, but is able to draw other things on the side as well take time to interact with his fans. The fact the part of this fandom has sent such vile and disgusting hate to this man is unacceptable. I understand the investment going into a fictional character and a pairing out adore, but it is NEVER right to tell anyone to take their life or to burn their works simply because you are unhappy. Tokyo Ghoul is HIS story, his creation and he can tell it however he wishes too.  
> This goes for anyone else that writes their own stories, draws their own comics, RESPECT THEM.  
> That's all I have to say.
> 
> As usual, kudos, comments and criticisms are always appreciated!!!
> 
> \-----
> 
> First of the Year (Equinox) by Skrillex

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry! Everything will be explain in the next chapter!  
> And to be honest, I think I sounded like a smart person when trying to figure out how Hide was going to be female lol  
> Long chapter because honestly I hate stories with really short chapters even though I left you with pretty much a cliff hanger -thumbs up- haha  
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated! Give me all your loves and your critiques!


End file.
